Songs Can Change Everything
by RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades
Summary: A trap singer named Kuroneko is supposed to sing a bunch of songs for Crypton Future Media. Most of the songs involve singing with Len! Will he get annoyed by her...or end up falling in love?
1. The Cat Arrives

**The Cat Arrives**

It was a Thursday afternoon. A bus was driving along the streets of Sapporo, Japan. It stopped in front of a certain tall building with the words "Crypton Future Media" on it. A girl with short spiky hair and dark shades on dropped off the bus with two bags in each hand. She wore a red shirt with a black paw print on it, black pants and black boots. The girl also had piercings on her ears. One of the piercings was a chain that was also pierced on the corner of her mouth to make it look like it was dangling. She had just finished her tapioca and had proceeded throwing the cup away.

"So, this is the place?" she asked the driver.

"Yeah," the driver replied. "Home of the Vocaloids and President Hiroyuki Ito. If you want to go in there, your business better be important."

The girl simply smiled. "I think they'll make an exception for me."

* * *

"Fukyou waon!" a blonde-haired boy named Len finished singing. He and his twin sister, Rin, had just finished recording their song, 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder'. The remaining Vocaloids clapped for them and grinned proudly. Even if the twins were only fourteen, they still sang like one of the best. The twins exited the recording room, dusted off their uniforms and high-fived each other.

"Great job as usual, Rin and Len." Mr. Hiroyuki, their "Master" said, obviously pleased.

"Thanks, Boss!" Rin said cheerfully. Len just smiled his usual happy smile.

"Now, I would like to make an announcement," Mr. Hiroyuki continued. "For the next few weeks, I'm planning something I'd like to call 'Partner Week'. I would like you all to be partnered up and do covers of songs together. Crypton's selections, of course. The songs you will be doing will be aired and recorded."

The room started buzzing with Vocaloid excitement. The eight already started pairing up with each other.

"Not so fast!" Mr. Hiroyuki said quickly. "You will each be singing a song, once per day. And your partners need to be at random. So, for now I want Rin to be paired up with Gumi, Kaito with Miku, Luka with Meiko, and Gakupo?"

"Yes, sir?" the purple-haired man asked.

"You need to stay on solo. You will only be informed whether you'll be partnered up sooner or later."

"Fine with me!" Gakupo sighed with relief.

Then, that's when Len realized he wasn't called. "Sir? What about me?" the fourteen-year old asked.

"Ah, yes, Len. I have a special surprise for you. Fortunately, due to certain circumstances, you won't be a part of this."

"W-what?! Why not?"

"Because you will be doing a whole album with your partner. You get to pick five songs to sing and your goal is to sing it just as good as the originals. Maybe even better!"

Len understood but he was still confused. "Wait, then who's my partner?"

"Ah, about that. Thanks to NicoNicoDouga, your partner comes from a different company called Utaite."

"What?! So I have to be singing with a complete stranger?!"

"Well, if you put it that way, yes. But we have no choice, Len. Nico Nico singers don't go for original and sing covers of our songs. In completely different ways and lyrics. But apparently, people love them more."

"That's not fair!"

"I know, but I spoke to them about it and they agreed to let their best female singer do an album with our best male singer. She's actually on her way here now. So please, Len, bear with it and just think of the fate of our company the whole way."

After hesitating and sighing, Len said, "Alright. When's the girl arriving anyway?"

As if on cue, the same girl that had dropped off the bus entered the room, dropped her bags on the floor, and grinned behind her shades. The Vocaloids stared at her. Len scowled, something he doesn't usually do. Who was this person?

The girl took off her shades, revealing her blood red eyes. She continued grinning. "Is Mr. Hiroyuki here?" she asked.

The Crypton president cleared his throat and stepped forward. "You must be Miss Kuro," He held out his hand. "Welcome to Crypton."

Kuro shook it. "Pleasure to be working here~" she said happily.

"Vocaloids," Mr. Hiroyuki started. "I would like to introduce to you, 96Neko of Utaite. She will be working with us for the next few weeks."

96Neko waved her hand. "Please, call me Kuro! It's nice to be here." She smiled big.

Miku Hatsune stepped forward and smiled back politely. "Hello! I'm Miku, and we're glad to have you here! How old are you?"

"Fourteen," the cat-like teen replied. **(A/N: Let's just say Kuro's fourteen here)**

"Oh! Same age as us!" Rin said. "Hi! I'm Rin!" She pointed behind her. "That's my brother, Len!" Rin smiled at her twin. "Len, say hi!"

Len just scowled, pointed to Kuro and looked at Mr. Hiroyuki. "This is the girl I'm supposed to be singing with?" he exclaimed.

Mr. Hiroyuki narrowed his eyes. "Len, be nice! And yes, Miss Kuro will be singing with you."

In a much lower tone (and much harsher), he grumbled, "You can't be serious…"

Kuro stepped towards him. "So, you're my partner? Awesome! It's great to meet you, Len-kun!"

"Len-kun…?" Len muttered. First time he was called that.

Kuroneko suddenly glomped him. "It's nice to know my partner is kawaii~"

Len turned red, scowled and pushed her away. "Shut up!"

Rin and the other Vocaloids chuckled. Things were about to get interesting now that Kuro was around….

* * *

Later at 6, it was time to go home. The Kagamine twins were just about to go home to their apartment when Mr. Hiroyuki stopped them.

"I want you to take Kuro with you home." He said.

"What?!" Len exclaimed.

Rin ignored him completely and said in a happy tone, "Sure, Boss! Luckily, we have an extra bed back in the apartment!"

"Wait, why are you giving us the responsibility of taking care of her?" Len complained.

"Because, she's your partner and you need to get to know each other more."

"But-"

"No buts, Len." The president said firmly.

Len sighed in defeat. Rin snickered. Kuro just grinned.

"By the way, Rin, starting from today, you don't have to wear your uniform for 'Partner Week'."

"I don't? Yay!" she cheered.

"What about me?" Len asked.

"You and Kuro have to wear these," Mr. Hiroyuki handed them each a paper bag. Len's was yellow and Kuro's was black. Obviously. "Both of you wear this on Monday. Kuro, remember, testing is tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Kuro replied cheerfully.

"Hai…" Len muttered.

"Well, good night!" With that, he walked away.

The twins and Kuro started walking west of the Crypton building and down to their apartment.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys!" Kuro said.

"It's not like we have a choice…" Len mumbled.

"Don't worry about it!" Rin replied, ignoring Len again. "We're really glad to have you at Crypton, Kuro-chan! Hey, tell us about Utaite!"

Kuro's red eyes lit up like a cat's. "It's really fun! As a Nico Nico singer, I get to sing any song I want and sing any way I want it to!"

"I heard you guys mostly do covers of our songs. I think that's cool!"

"Really? Then maybe you should listen to one of our albums." Kuro said with a wink.

"Do you have friends there?"

"Of course I do! There's Tenchou, Kogeinu, Pokota, Shairu…"

"It must be awesome there!"

Kuro laughed. "You should visit sometime!"

As the two girls talked, Len payed no attention. It was very obvious he didn't want anything to do with Kuroneko. The girl had a voice just like a boy's and even dressed like one. Her piercings were intimidating enough and this along with her cat-like personality was just creepy. Len didn't mean to be rude, but the fact that he was put up with this girl was just…annoying.

When they reached the apartment, Rin showed Kuro to her room while Len changed into banana PJs. Rin came into his room later, with her orange PJs and a scowl on her face.

"Len, why are you being so mean to Kuro?!" she yelled.

"She's weird!" Len shouted back. "And it's not like I want to be mean!"

"Can't you at least be a little nice to her? She's new!"

"I know, but I don't like the fact that she acts very cheery yet looks intimidating."

Rin sighed. "I'll never get you, Len."

"It's a gift..."

Rin frowned. "Just...make her feel welcome, ok? She can be nice if you get to know her, bro."

Len shrugged. "Truth is, I don't think I want to."

Rin shook her head in exasperation. With that, she left the room.

Len plopped on his bed and thought, 'It's not my fault…right?'

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry, short chapter. We hope this fanfic will seem good for you! It's 96Neko x Len, of course! My bro and I totally ship that! And Len x Gumi…anyway, look forward to better chapters! -Ridaa**


	2. Tricked and Treated

**Tricked and Treat**

Len woke up bright and early the next morning. He stretched, yawned, and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He heard the sounds of singing in the other bathroom in which Len suspected it could've been Kuroneko. The voice was muffled so Len payed no attention. As he brushed his teeth, Rin walked in as well, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning," Len greeted.

"Ohayou," Rin said sleepily. "Where's Kuro-chan?"

Len shrugged. "Taking a shower, I guess. I heard her in the other room."

Rin yawned. Then she became serious. "Remember, be nice to her, Len."

The boy sighed. "Yeah, yeah, just let me shower up." He pushed past her and went back to his bedroom. Grabbing a towel and some clothes, he walked to the other bathroom.

Len didn't know that Kuro was still in the shower and was still singing. Before he walked into the room, he could hear her singing very clearly. Believe it or not, Len's first thought was, _Wow._ He peeked through the door just a tiny bit and listened contently. Apparently to him, Kuro was an excellent singer. She was even singing one of his songs, 'Orange':

_Orenji no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga_

_Nanika o sagashite sora o miru madogi wa no kimi ga_

_Fuzakete aruku kaerimichi no ano egao ga mada_

_Boku o kurushimeru n da_

If even she sounded a little bit like a boy, she was really good. Len could hear the passion in her voice and he knew she sang with all her heart. He almost just kept standing there, listening to her every word, when Kuro stepped out of the shower room. Len quickly moved away and continued to wait outside for his turn.

A few minutes later, Kuro stepped out of the bathroom wearing a purple and black striped loose shirt over a purple tank top, black leggings, and her black boots. Of course, she also had her chain pierced on. She gave Len a friendly smile. "Good morning, Len-kun!"

The shota sighed. Back on the "Len-kun" basis. "Ohayou, Kuro-chan."

Kuro smiled more brightly after that. "Are you excited on our first day working together?"

'_Not really,'_ Len thought. "Uh, yeah," he lied. "Can't wait to get started." He forced a small smile.

Kuro laughed and glomped him. Again. "You really are so cute, Len-kun!"

Len was surprised by the glomp and tried to push her away. "Shut up! I told you, I'm not!"

Kuro just laughed. "Yeah, you are!" She was getting all giddy and squeezed him harder. She was also breathing heavily on him!

Len got annoyed, creeped out, and squirmish all at the same time. He pushed her away so hard, he almost broke her arms. Luckily, she didn't but she broke apart from him anyway. "Quit it, will you?!" Len grumbled.

Kuro only laughed again and went to her room. Len sighed and took a quick shower. He came out with his hair in his usual ponytail while wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and yellow and white sneakers.

He walked to the kitchen where the two girls were sitting at the dining table. Kuro was sipping some tapioca and Rin was eating an orange. She had her orange T-shirt, yellow leggings, and orange platform sandals on. Len grabbed a banana and sat with them. "So, will we walk to Crypton?"

"As usual," Rin replied.

"Usually, I take a bus to get to Utaite," Kuro said. "But I guess walking is fine."

"You sure you won't mind?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I need the exercise anyway." Kuro smiled, eyes shining.

Len couldn't care less and just ate his banana.

As decided, the three left the apartment and headed for Crypton. Rin and Kuro were talking again. Len didn't pay attention and just counted the black concrete posts as they walked.

"Earth to Len?" Rin said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Len said, snapping back to reality.

Kuro smirked. "I was asking if you could give a suggestion on what song I could sing for the testing later on."

"Oh!" Len hesitated. "Maybe, 'Trick and Treat'? I dunno."

"Len, you need two people to sing that!" Rin scolded. "Plus, Halloween ended only a few months ago!"

"Oh…right."

"Hmm…" Kuro said, tapping her chin. "Actually…it just might work."

Rin and Len exchanged glances. And for once, Len wondered what was on her mind.

Later, they arrived at Crypton Future Media and headed straight for the recording room. All the Vocaloids were there, including Mr. Hiroyuki. Miku and Kaito were just finishing up with their song, 'Cendrillon'. The president nodded 'good job' to them and the two stepped out of the room.

"Ah, Rin, Len, and Kuro," Mr. Hiroyuki greeted them. "I see you're all here to see Kuro perform. Which, by the way, have you already decided on which song to sing?"

"Yep!" Kuro replied. "I know _exactly_ what to sing!"

"Is she really gonna sing 'Trick and Treat'?" Rin asked Len.

Len shrugged. "I don't know, but I'd like to see how things will turn out."

Kuro whispered something to the DJ and he nodded. She stepped inside the recording room and placed herself in front of the mic. Mr. Hiroyuki said, "We're ready when you are." Kuro gave a thumbs up and the music started:

**(A/N: In case you don't know, **_this means Kuro's high voice, _this means her low voice, **and this means both****)**

aa…hassei renshuu

boku ga non de imouto ga non dakara

MAMA no oppai!

de naku nattaaaaaaa

fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe

(uwaaaaaaaahahhahhahhahha!)

oide oide kono mori no motto oku fukaku made

_hayaku hayaku isogi ashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni_

(TOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKO TOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTOKOTO KOTOKOTO)

_oide oide saa tanoshii_

**asobi wo hajimeyou**

SHINAMON SUTIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI

_hito furi suru dake de SHIROPPU ga fueru_

_nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka_

tengai ni mamorarete

_nemuri ni ochi zzzz_

_see~nta joba~da~_

_kashi wo~ wasureta~heei_

_mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshirokunai desho_

RA~RARA~RARAHOHHO~YA~

RAHHO~I YAHOHHO~

RA~RARA~RAAHOHHOYA~

RAHOHHO~IYA~

trick or treat

_okashi wo…choudai?_

ya~da yo~be!

**hehehe**

_juu-gatsu san-juu-ichi nichi wa, kodomotachi no daisuki na HAROUIN no hi_

sono hi no ban kasou wo shite okashi wo morau…

_futari no kodomo wa kuchi wo soroete kou itta…_

_trick or treat…_

_okashi wo kure nakya…_

_itazura suru zo…?_

_choudai? hayaku…_

yokose…

hayaku…

**okashi wo…**

**choudai?  
**_  
__(choudai?)_

itsukaraka ginen no yaiba ga miekakure suru

(manji kai…dai guren…! BURIIt! w)

ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzari rurerora

(anata no koto gaa suki dakaraa!)

_mekakushi no sukima kara nozoki mita PANTII ga_

_(IYAAN!)_

utsushi _dashita_ _kage ni omowazu_

**minoke ga yodatta**

**(BURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURU)**

oyaoya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?

(ohayo~gozaima~su!)

_mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka?_

_(sayo~nara~!)_

_horahora warainasai kawaii okao de_

kegawa wo mata koumutte

_shibai ni modoru_

yokkoisho…

HA!? Σ(ﾟДﾟﾉ)ﾉ

"…_nee, choudai?"_

YARANAIKA?

doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete

atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?

saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai

mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara

**choudai hayaku hayaku**

**nee hora ima sugu ni**

**nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute**

**mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte**

**choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni**

**choudai**

trick or treat…

okashi wo kuretemo

itazura suru zo

Len was shocked. Not only was Kuro able to sing the song perfectly; but she changed the lyrics completely as well! And for some reason…that made Len mad. '_Why would she change the lyrics like that?!' _Len thought angrily._ 'She had no right!_'

He looked around to see the expressions of the others. He expected them to be mad as well. But no. What he saw on their faces was the complete opposite of what he was thinking. Everyone wasn't mad or upset. But they were…smiling? A few chuckled. The rest just burst out laughing. Why were they so happy? What Kuro did was unacceptable! Right?

Len looked at Mr. Hiroyuki. He was smiling too! "I can see why Utaite chose you as their best female singer," he complimented.

Len's eyes grew wide. He even complimented her! Len was confused. What had she done right?

Mr. Hiroyuki nodded to the DJ. "I think this song deserves to be put on air. After a few tweaks, I think we can make it work. What do you think, Kuro?"

"That would be great!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Len exclaimed as well.

"Woo-hoo!" Rin punched the air. "Go, Kuro-chan!" The other Vocaloids looked at one another and clapped happily. Miku smiled and stepped forward.

"That was excellent work, Kuro-chan!" she said. "We're lucky to have you on board!"

Kuro smirked. "Too bad I'm only staying here a few months."

"Yeah, too bad!" Miku laughed and looked at Len. "Right, Len?"

Len was too shocked to answer. He opened his mouth to speak but Mr. Hiroyuki interrupted, saying, "All right, let's continue."

* * *

The day went on. The rest had their songs recorded and aired. They were also uploaded in the website. However, Kuro's version of 'Trick and Treat' got the most likes. Everyone congratulated her for it while Len was still confused and mad. Before everyone left, he had a little talk with Mr. Hiroyuki.

"Sir, why did everyone like Kuro's version of our song?" Len asked. "Why did she get more credit?"

"Like I said yesterday, Len," Mr. Hiroyuki started. "You need to sing these songs better. And apparently, what Kuro sang was-"

"Better?" Len interrupted.

"Well…yes, but that doesn't mean the original isn't good! We received a few good likes when we first uploaded 'Trick and Treat' right?"

"Right…" Len said sadly.

Mr. Hiroyuki sighed. "Look, you can still do better. That's why you have Kuro. She's here to help this company get to the next level!" He smiled as if it were a good thing.

Len nodded reluctantly and walked away. He caught up with Rin and Kuro as they were about to walk home. Unfortunately, Kuro had news.

"Mr. Hiroyuki said I needed to stay here for a little while and work on my voicing," she declared. "So, I need to get to the apartment late."

"Seriously?" Even Len was surprised by this. "He made you stay on a weekend?"

Kuro shrugged. "I can't help it. He says I need to work on other stuff too."

"I can stay up a few hours and wait for you," Rin offered.

"Nah, I'm good. Heck, I could sleep right there and then." She smiled, her red eyes flashing again. "See you guys tomorrow!" With that, she took off into the building.

Len and Rin continued to walk towards their apartment. Rin decided to start up a conversation: "So, didn't you think Kuro's version of 'Trick and Treat' was cool?"

Len frowned. "She was ok…but she completely messed up our song!"

"Oh, come on, Len, you know that's how things are done in Utaite! Getting a song and trying to make it better?"

"No, I didn't know," Len grumbled. "Thanks for telling me."

Rin sighed. "Len, you need to learn to get used to new people around you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! I see the way you act around Kuro-chan. She's really nice, Len! She was able to make friends with everyone in Crypton except you."

Len glared at her. "There! You said it! She made friends with everyone. Why would she care about me? Because I'm assigned as her partner?"

"Not just that! She likes you, Len."

Len stumbled a bit. That sure was unexpected. "No, she doesn't!"

"Yeah, she does. I can sense it! She may like you!"

"Key word: _may_."

"There's a possibility! And still, Len, she just wants to be friends. Is that so hard to ask?" Without waiting for his response, she trudged ahead.

Len stared at her. Then he frowned slightly. "No," he whispered quietly.

* * *

**Reason why we didn't update last week: my lazy brother didn't bother making this chapter. So I did it instead. -_- Well, can't blame him. We're under pressure right now, actually. You know, school and stuff? Never mind, we're not gonna take our anger out at you guys. Enjoy this chapter! -Ridaa**


	3. An Afternoon With Len-kun

**An Afternoon With Len-kun**

Len woke up and did his usual morning routine. This time, he wore a white T-shirt with a banana on it and black pants. He was about to head for the kitchen when he passed by Rin's bedroom door. And on it, a note that had Rin's orange stationary was taped:

_Went out! Will be back later!_

_-Rin_

_P.S. Len, make sure to go grocery shopping!_

Len frowned. He hated grocery shopping. One time, he accidentally went and spent all the money on bananas. Rin was so mad she looked like she was ready to run him over with their Road Roller.

He headed for the kitchen and was surprised to see Kuroneko fallen fast asleep there on the kitchen table. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at the goofy smile she was wearing as she slept. He opened the kitchen curtains and let the light shine on Kuro's face. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Wha- Where?" she asked groggily.

"Wakey wakey," Len joked.

Kuro rubbed her eyes and stretched while Len took the fact and noticed that she was working on something. A song. A pile of papers were under her arms when she was asleep. Len was about to reach for one when Kuro slapped his hand away.

"It's not finished," she said solemnly. "I don't like people seeing my work until I'm done."

Len nodded, understanding her. He felt that way sometimes too. "What's it for anyway?"

Kuro shrugged. "Just a little song I plan to sing on air sooner or later," She gave a little wink. "It's a surprise, so I can't say anymore."

Len crossed his arms. That sure was tempting. "Ok, fine." He went to the fridge, looking for food while saying, "So, I'm gonna head to the supermarket later, " He brought out a carton of milk. "You wanna come?"

Kuro's blood red eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Sure! I'd love to!" she said cheerfully.

Len nodded, poured the milk into two glasses, and handed one to her. "Is there anything you'd want to buy?"

"Just some more milk, fish, and tapioca!" Kuro smiled dreamily while lapping up her milk.

The banana lover shook his head at this. "For someone who's name is a cat's, you sure act like one."

Kuro simply laughed. "I guess that's how I was named!"

Len smiled lightly and finished his milk. They headed out of the apartment and headed straight for the nearby market. As soon as they got inside, Len grabbed a cart and they went to the fruits section first.

As Len grabbed a three bunches of bananas and two cartons of oranges, Kuro gave a serious look, and said, "It's a date!"

Len almost stumbled over his own two feet. He blushed profusely and looked at her with a panicked face. "W-what?!"

Seeing that look on Len's face made Kuroneko burst out laughing. Len gave her a light punch. "Not funny!" he whined.

Kuro was still laughing when she said, "I'm gonna get the fish and milk." With that, she took off.

Len sighed and continued to search for the other items on his list: two cartons of orange juice, raw meat for dinner, banana chips, shampoo, soap, and dish-washing liquid that smelled like oranges (Rin's request). By the time Kuro got back, she was carrying four cartons of milk, five fishes, and held an extra large cup of tapioca.

Len couldn't help but chuckle. "Addicted much?"

Kuro smiled sheepishly and put the items in the cart. They went to the check-out counter when Len spotted Gumi. He smiled when he saw his friend, who was wearing a green shirt, orange shorts, and carrying a basket full of carrots, her favorite food. Len and Gumi go a long way back when they had become from strangers to best friends. They were assigned to do a few songs together and singing them made them become closer.

Spotting him, Gumi smiled and came up to them. "Hey, Len! Oh! Hi Kuro-chan!"

Kuro grinned and waved. "Hey! Gumi, right?"

"Yup! So, Len, got a handful of bananas there again, huh?"

Len rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…yeah. And oranges."

Gumi nodded at the cart. The he turned to Kuro. "You guys are gonna be singing together, right?"

Kuro nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh. I heard you did with him once."

Gumi smiled. "Yeah. That's how we became the best of friends." She patted Len's back and said, "I hope you won't have a hard time with him, though. He can be a handful when it comes to duets."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Len scowled.

The two girls burst out laughing. "Geez, Len, you're such an uke!" Gumi chuckled.

Len glared at his friend. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You want me to search on it online?" Gumi challenged.

Kuro laughed. "Sure, why don't you? You have my blessings!"

"_Your _blessings?!" Len exploded.

Kuro laughed once more and petted his head. "Just kidding, Len-kun! Maybe," Len rolled his eyes and swatted her hand away.

Gumi checked her watch and turned back to the two. "Look, I'd _love _to stay and argue about Len being a total shota-"

"I am not a shota!" Len interrupted.

"-but I still have yoga at 4, so I'm gonna see you guys for our Voca showdown tomorrow night, right?"

Len's eyes widened. "I completely forgot about that! Don't worry, we'll be there for sure!"

Kuro tilted her head. "What's the Voca-" she started to ask.

"Awesome! See ya then!" With that, Gumi ran out.

Kuro and Len gathered up their groceries and headed back to the apartment. Kuro asked again, "Len-kun, what's the Voca showdown?"

Len stared at her like she was an alien. "You don't have that in Utaite?" he asked, very surprised. Kuro shook her head.

For once, Len grinned at her. "Kuro, the Voca showdown is the best! We meet up every last Sunday of the month and have a singing competition. Since Kaito is the richest of us all, he always has the _best _prizes! So far, I've won 50,000 yen, a silver microphone, and a golden colored backpack with music notes on it."

Kuro smiled brightly. "It must sound fun. No one in Utaite is as rich as Kaito, so we're not allowed to have those kinds of things, much less give such expensive prizes."

"Well, tomorrow night will be your first showdown. By the way, you need to pay attention to the category given. It could be duet, solo, etc."

Kuro nodded excitedly. "In that case, I can't wait to play!"

"I wonder what the prize is…"

Kuro shrugged. "I hope it's something yummy. Like tapioca." She grinned at the thought.

Len laughed slightly. "But you can eat tapioca almost everyday!"

"A lifetime supply, then?"

Len laughed more this time. Maybe getting to know Kuro wasn't so bad after all.

Just then, her eyes widened. "Len-kun, look! A new store!" She pointed to a small shop that sold wigs, costumes, and plastic props. The displays showed outfits that belonged to different types of anime. The name of the shop was called "Cosplay Fun". It was a cosplay store.

Len's eyes also widened at this. "Oh, no. Anywhere but there," He started to take a step back.

Seeing the frightened look in his eyes made Kuro smirk. She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "Come on!"

"No!" Len tried yelling. But her grip was too strong. They were soon inside the anime-loving store. Not only were costumes being sold there, but also some figurines, merchandise, and posters. The sound of Vocaloid songs was blared throughout the store. Len smiled at this.

"Konnichiwa!" a blonde-haired teenage girl in cat ears greeted them. Her name tag read, "Kris". "Are you customers?"

"Nah, we're just browsing through." Kuro replied. She nodded at the top of the girl's head. "Nice cat ears."

"Thanks," She adjusted the ears and stared at them. "Wait...are you 96Neko?"

Kuro smiled. "The one and only!"

"And you!" Kris gaped at Len. "You're Len Kagamine! My sister and I are huge fans of you both! Where's Rin?"

Len smiled politely at them. "Thanks. Rin is out. I'm just here with Kuro-chan."

Kuro nodded solemnly. "This shop is neat! I wonder why we've never heard of this place before."

Kris shrugged. "It's brand new and just opened up. We're not surprised that a lot of people haven't come here yet. But please, feel free to look around!"

Len nodded. "Thank you. You're very kind."

The teen smiled. "Anything for you two! Now, please excuse me, I have still have to unpack some things, but I'll be back." She disappered into a room.

Kuro took one look at a row of cosplay outfits and said, "It's a shame this place isn't popular. It's really cool!"

"I know," Len agreed. "But we can't do anything about it, can we?"

Kuro spotted a particular outfit on a rack and turned to Len, smiling slyly. "Uh oh," Len said. "What are you thinking?"

In response, the cat-like girl grabbed that costume and handed it to Len. "Quick, put it on." She pointed to a dressing room.

"Wait, why?"

"Just do it."

Not wanting to argue, Len obeyed. Moments later, he emerged with the outfit on and a scowl. He was wearing a 96Neko outfit: complete with black cat ears, a black vest, red tie, arm warmers, and black pants. Len's "02" tattoo was shown on his left arm.

"Kuro, you better give me a good reason for all this!" he shouted.

"Kya~!" she squealed. Then she glomped him. "Just as I thought! You're as cute as ever!"

"Don't tell me this was the only reason!" he yelled, blushing madly. "You better not be thinking of flinging me or whatever."

Kuro smiled. "How did you know?" Len looked at her, horrified until she burst out laughing again. "Kidding! Geez, you don't get my humor, Len-kun. And anyway, I have a different plan in mind. Step outside the shop and don't do anything."

"What kind of plan is that?!" Len shouted again.

"Just trust me." Kuro smiled her cat-like smile again and pushed him out.

Grumbling, Len stood outside the cosplay store, doing nothing, just as Kuro said so.

It wasn't long after a couple of girls came over to him, saying, "Len! Len Kagamine! Can we have a picture?"

"Uh, sure," Len said awkwardly.

The girls squealed and the blonde boy let them have their pics taken with him.

"Are you dressed as 96Neko? That famous Utaite singer?" they continued asking.

Len groaned a bit. "Yeah. I got it from this store." He pointed to "Cosplay Fun".

"That's so cute! I want one!" one of the girls said.

The girls chattered in agreement and headed inside the store. Later on, they came out with heavy bags labeled "Cosplay Fun" on them.

This continued on for a few more minutes. More girls than boys came over, asked for his picture, and bought something from the store. At 5, Len decided to go back inside the store to take the costume off.

"Len! Kuro!" Kris said. "Thank you so much! Thanks to you two, our sales have been going up! The news of our store are going to spread all over the net!"

"You should put up a Facebook page," Len joked.

Kris smiled. "My special thanks to you, Len! If it wasn't for you and your kawaii looks, 'Cosplay Fun' wouldn't be out of stock on 96Neko costumes!"

Len couldn't help but smile. "You should thank Kuro-chan. She came up with the idea." Kuro beamed at this.

"Please, take the costume for free. It's a gift from me. And before you go," Kris held up her phone.

Kuro and Len looked at each other and burst out laughing. They each had their picture taken with her. Then Len changed back into his old clothes before they left the store and saying their good-byes to Kris.

"Well, glad that's over!" Len said.

Kuro laughed. "I'm glad she let you keep the costume! You could use it to cosplay me at VoMas!"

Len raised an eyebrow. "Me? Cosplaying at VoMas? Like, that'll happen."

"Awww, why not, Len-kun?" Kuro whined.

Len chuckled. "Let's just go home."

* * *

When the arrived back at the apartment, they set the heavy groceries on the kitchen table and collapsed on the living room couch. "Today was exhausting!" Len declared.

Kuro nodded. "I'm so tired, I could sleep right here, right now!"

"Way ahead of you," Len yawned. "I'll take a short nap." Just like that, he passed out.

Kuro chuckled and turned on the television. She watched the news, then the discovery channel, and then Animax. Later on, she found that Len had rested his head on her shoulder. She panicked a bit and after some thinking, she decided to give him a little glomp.

"Kawaii~" she cooed. When Len moved, she let go and giggled to herself.

Suddenly, Rin burst in. "I'm home!" she shouted.

Kuro put a finger to her lips. She pointed to the sleeping Len-kun. Rin smirked. "Long day?"

"You have no idea," Kuro sighed.

"Get some rest, Kuro-chan. You can just leave him there, he won't mind. He usually sleeps on the couch, anyway."

Kuro shrugged and slowly stood up. As she left the room, she took one more glance at Len and smiled. _'Sweet dreams, Len-kun,'_ she thought.

* * *

**And finally! After my sister nagged me into making a chapter, here's one for you guys! It's funny. I know more about 96Neko than Ridaa does. And Kuro's a girl. -Riduu**


	4. Kuro and Len in A Not-So-Romantic Night

**Kuro and Len in A Not-So-Romantic Night**

"Len," Rin pushed her brother in his sleep. No response.

"Leeeeennn," she tried again. No luck.

"LEN!" she yelled finally. Just like that, Len yelped and practically fell off his bed.

"RIN!" Len yelled back. "What the hell?!"

The orange lover rolled her eyes. "Wake up, sleepy head, you're gonna be late for work."

Len groaned as he stood up. "But I hate going there!" he complained. "Besides, we're not allowed to do part time!"

"Quit your whining, it's only for the summer,"

"It's August, Rin."

"Whatever! We need more money."

"We're fourteen-year-old Japanese star singers!"

"You think we make that much?!"

The twins glared at each other. Before Len could say something else, Rin pulled some oranges out from her pocket and started throwing them at him.

"OW!" Len shouted. "Rin, quit it!"

"Get out there and start serving some customers, Banana Boy!" Rin shouted back, continuing to throw oranges.

"Okay, okay!" Len hurriedly got up from his bed, grabbed a suit in his closet, and headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, he wore a brown suit with a yellow tie.

He was about to leave the apartment when he bumped into Kuro in her cat pawprint PJs and holding a cup of milk plus a banana.

"Ohayou, Kuro-chan," Len said quickly. "Are you gonna eat that?"

Kuro raised an eyebrow, looked down at the banana and back at him before nodding slowly. Was it Len's imagination or was there a smirk on her face?

Len frowned, disappointed, then said, "Well, gotta go!" before turning around and leaving.

Len quickly ran down the streets. He checked his watch. It was 8 o'clock. "I hate this," he grumbled.

It wasn't long before he stopped in front of a small store. Inside, there were men dressed in suits like Len's and serving women who giggled whenever they asked for their orders. It was a butler cafe.

Len sighed to himself. "Let's get this over with," He pushed the door and hurried inside.

"Hello, Len!" his co-worker, Piko Utatane, greeted him. Piko was also a Vocaloid in Crypton. But he was a minor one. He was allowed to do part time, unlike Len. But other than that, they seemed to get along very well.

"Hey, Piko," Len said. "You just arrived, huh?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I don't exactly like coming here. I'm just doing it for the good money."

Len smiled. "Yeah, let's get to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuro was just putting a few touches to her song when Rin came into the kitchen with her handbag. "Kuro-chan, do you wanna go shopping with me?"

Kuro made a face. "Shopping? Nah, I'm good. I'm not that fond of shopping."

"I'll buy you two extra large banana tapiocas later on,"

In a flash, Kuro grabbed her wallet and said, "Let's hit the stores!"

Rin smirked and the two left the apartment. Their first store was a shoe store. They headed inside and Kuro watched Rin try on three pairs of flats.

"Hey, Rin-chan, where'd Len-kun go this morning?" Kuro asked suddenly.

Rin looked up at her with nervous eyes as she was trying the fourth pair of flats. "Oh, um…he was just...going out…somewhere?" She chuckled nervously.

Kuro raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah, I think he just went to do a few things, that's all," she said quickly. She took off the flats and paid for them at the counter.

"Well, he sure seemed in such a hurry earlier," Kuro noted.

"Well, you know my brother," Rin said. "Always rushing."

"You don't say…"

Rin got her change and they went to a clothes store next. Rin was just looking at an orange colored top while Kuro was checking out the ankle cut jeans. She was looking at a pair when she saw the butler cafe where Len worked until she saw yours truly.

"Hey, is that Len-kun?" Kuro asked herself. "I'll be back Rin!" she called out.

"Wait, what?" Rin looked up from the top and was about to stop Kuro from leaving. But the tapioca drinking cat-like teenager already high-tailed it out of there.

Kuro went inside the butler cafe. She tried to hold in her giggles when she saw the one and only Len-kun wearing his butler suit and fake smiling at a woman who seemed so older than him.

Not wanting to let the moment pass, she whipped her phone out, hid behind a table, and took some pictures, plus a video.

"Sorry, Len-kun, but this is just memorable," Kuro said slyly to herself.

Len brought the same woman her order. He checked his watch and looked around. He seemed really surprised, nervous, panicked, and scared all at the same time when he saw Kuroneko. And Kuro seemed just cheerful to see the look on his face. Len cautiously walked over to her.

"H-hey, Kuro-chan, w-what's u-up?" he stammered. Kuro crossed her arms. Len doesn't stammer.

"I was just passing by, and I happened to…" Kuro paused to think of an excuse. She saw a menu and held it up. "-decide to take out lunch!" She pretended to flip through it. "I wonder if there's fish here…"

Len rolled his eyes. He froze when he saw her phone in her pocket.

"Um, Kuro? You didn't happen to just…take a picture?"

Kuro's eyes widened and brought her phone out. She smirked a bit. "Maybe,"

"Kuroneko…" Len said sternly.

Kuro looked at him innocently. But Len just kept looking at her with a strict face.

Finally, unable to control the suspense, she burst out in a fit of laughter. "You should've seen yourself, Len-kun! You looked so funny serving those girls!"

"Give me that phone, 96Neko!" Len yelled and started to chase after her.

Kuro continued laughing and left the cafe. Len quickly grabbed his bag, said "See ya at the Voca showdown!" and hurriedly followed Kuro.

The trap singer ran in front of the clothes shop where she left Rin. Luckily, the blonde girl was there but her eyes widened when she saw Kuro running. "What the-"

"Rin!" Kuro yelled. She closed in behind her. "Hide me!"

"What?"

"Kuroneko!" Len was still trying to chase her.

Kuro yelped. She tried running to the left but Len blocked her. She jerked to the right but he blocked her again. Then, they started running around in circles around Rin!

"Guys!" Rin yelled. She grabbed Len's ear and Kuro's shoulder. "Will you please stop using me as an obstacle?!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Len said repeatedly.

"Uh, Rin-chan?" Kuro asked. "Can you let go now?"

"Will you promise to not chase each other after I do?"

"Maybe after Kuro-chan would delete those photos!" Len said pointedly.

"Hey, at least let me use one as a keepsake!"

"Quiet!" Rin tightened her grip on his ear and her shoulder.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…!" They said together.

"Ok, ok, we promise!" Kuro said frantically.

Rin smiled big and let go. The two rubbed their ear and shoulder, muttering about Rin being so strong for such a small figure.

"Now, shall we go home?" Rin asked.

* * *

As they arrived back at the apartment, Len stomped to his room. "I hate this so much!" he shouted to himself.

Kuro peeked inside. "Any problem here, Len-kun?"

Len sighed. "I guess there is. I just…really hate that butler cafe. I once told myself that I wouldn't be caught dead being in at least one of them. I must be rotten up and not moving by now!"

Kuro rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Those constant giggles of those prissy little teenage girls always get on my nerves. I was surprised to see you working there, Len-kun."

"Please. I was only doing it because Rin told me that we needed more money."

"Aren't you fourteen-year-old Japanese star singers?"

"That's exactly what I told her!"

The two burst out laughing. "So, Len-kun, what time does the showdown start?"

Len checked his wall clock. It read 4 o'clock "In less that three hours."

Kuro nodded. "Well, then, we better get ready!"

"Since when were you interested in clothes?"

"I'm not," She winked. "But a girl's gotta change!" She left the room before he could say anything else.

Len raised an eyebrow and sighed. "She's gonna take a lot of getting used to."

* * *

It was almost 7:30 and Len was tapping his foot, waiting for Kuro and his sister to finish getting dressed. Len was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt with blue suspenders, black shorts, long striped socks, and a blue tie. As usual, he wore his hair in a short ponytail.

Moments later, Kuro came out of her room, wearing a grey sleeveless vest, black shirt with silver pendant necklace, long and fingerless arm warmers with two small gold and red bracelets, brown belt, and black jeans. "Overdressed?" Kuro asked.

Len shook his head. "It's just fine."

Rin came shortly after wearing the orange top and flats she had bought earlier, blue jeans, brown fur vest, a pearl necklace, ruby ring, silver bracelet, and bronze anklet.

"That's being overdressed," Len said pointedly.

Rin glared at him and they headed out of the apartment and towards Kaito's mansion.

One look at the ginormous thing and Kuro was already amazed and impressed. It was about four stories high, complete with a three-meter high steel fence. The front yard was filled with lots of beautiful flowers and plants.

But the inside of the house is what made it a jaw-opening sight. Although it wasn't exactly true, most of the rooms were painted gold, silver, and bronze. A huge – obviously, crystal- chandelier was hung up on the ceiling. The floors were neatly waxed and the furniture was neatly arranged.

"Awesome," was all Kuro could say.

Rin chuckled. "Come on, cat girl. The karaoke room is this way."

Rin lead them down a hallway to lead it to a door with a music note on it. When it opened, Meiko was there to greet them, with a goofy smile on her face and a bottle in her hand.

"Hey, kids!" she slurred. "Glad you could-" She hiccupped. "-join in! It was almost about to start." She headed back inside, practically wobbling.

"Uh…" Kuro said.

"Don't ask," Len said. "It's normal."

They went in, and Kuro noticed that this room was dimmed black. The Vocaloids were dancing, and Kaito was the DJ for the night. He saw Kuro, Len, and Rin and waved to them. They waved back.

"A disco ball?" Kuro asked, looking up. Sure enough, the giant sphere was up on the ceiling, shining the light that brightened up the room. Kuro whistled. "Kaito sure is rich."

Len smiled. "That's life, huh? At least Kaito's generous. We've seen him visit the poor on weekends. Rin even had a crush on him once."

Rin quickly jabbed him in the ribs. "I thought we agreed never to mention that!" she hissed. Len shrugged as Kuro laughed.

Kaito finally stepped onto his stage, tapped the mic, and said, "Hey guys! Welcome back for another Voca showdown!" Everyone cheered.

"Now, I'd like to announce this showdown's prize…" The blue-haired guy brought out some headsets. They were shiny gold and they had silver wire. One of the speakers had the initials, "H.I." written in rhinestones. Everyone gasped. Those could only mean one thing…

"These are one of Mr. Hiroyuki's favorite headsets," Kaito announced. "It was meant to be thrown away, but I managed to get it. You are all gonna compete for this baby!"

"Awesome!" Len said excitedly. "Kuro, Rin, we have to win it!"

"What's so special about a couple of headsets?" Kuro asked.

"They're not just any headsets, Kuro-chan," Rin said. "They're the headsets. Custom made by our Master himself! Made by pure solid gold and the finest silver painted wire. The rhinestones are real, and the quality of the sound is just amazing! The speakers are so comfy, you can hardly tell they're there. How could Mr. Hiroyuki throw it away?"

"Beats me," Len said. "I just know that we've got to have it!"

"All right!" Kaito said. "Now, let's pick today's category." Behind him stood an electronic wheel. It was labeled with different kinds of genres, like "Solo, Adventure" and "Duet, Humor" and "Ballad, Horror".

"Who's up first?" Kaito asked. Miku raised her hand. "All right, Miku come up and spin the wheel!"

She did. And she got "Duet, Romance". She also received a few snickers and whistles from the background. She blushed and chose Kaito to be her partner. He grinned at that.

"I suggest we go last," Kuro declared.

"Last?" they chorused.

"Yeah, I mean…save the best for last, right?"

"Sounds right," Rin replied. "Ok, let's do it!"

A couple more hours passed and soon, it was Rin's turn. She spinned the wheel and got "Solo, Romance". She whispered her song to Kaito and started singing:

_ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_

_isogashii nara, gomen_

_sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii_

_oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

_dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka_

_etto geemu demo suru_

_shiritori shi yo_

_shiri to ´ri´ ´ ri´ n._

_gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne_

_onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai_

_e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya_

_kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta_

_suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto_

_sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara_

_nodo ga kawai te koe de nai_

_puha dou shiyou_

_ano ne, jitsuha ru_

_dame da, yappari kowai no_

_kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni_

_kono kimochi doushite kurushii no_

_ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_

_isogashii nara, gomen_

_sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii_

_oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

_dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka_

_etto sore ja janken shiyo_

_jankenpon aiko desho_

_gomen ne, tsumaranai ne_

_onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai_

_e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya_

_ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo_

_okashii tte omottara gomen_

_bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no_

_demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto_

_puha dou shiyou_

_ano ne, jitsuhare_

_dame da, yappari kowai no_

_kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni_

_kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no_

_ano ne, jitsuha,_

_a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano_

_ano ne, anata ga, aa,_

_atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi_

_a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,_

_anata ga, su_

_ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata_

_atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,_

_anata ga, aa_

_atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne_

_e eto, atashi_

_anata no koto ga_

_ano ne atashi anata no koto_

_ano ne atashi anata no koto_

_atashi wa anata ga_

_su, su, su,su, su, su, su su_

_su, su, su, su, su, su, su, su,_

_suu, waa gomen, wasure te_

_matte!_

_su, su, su, su, su, su su, su_

_su, su, su, su, su su su su_

_su, su, su, su, su, su, su su_

_Suki, daisuki!_

The Vocaloids cheered. Len and Kuro shouted "You go, Rin!"

Rin bowed. Kaito came up, saying "Awesome stuttering, Rin-chan!" He received a punch in the shoulder and a pouting Rin coming off his stage after that. "Alright, any more competitors?"

Kuro's hand shot straight up in the air. "Well, well! If it isn't the famous 96Neko! Come up here, kitty!"

Everyone laughed and so did Kuro as she came up with Kaito. "I'm ready to play!"

Kaito laughed. "This game is for Vocaloids only. But since Mr. Hiroyuki let you stay with us for the moment, we consider you a Vocaloid too!" Kuro grinned. "So, how about you come and spin the wheel here?"

"With pleasure!" And she did. And what she got was about to be a solo, until the electronic wheel stopped moving. It suddenly landed in between "Duet, Romance" and "Duet, Humor". Kaito got a confused look on his face and checked the wires on the wheel.

"This thing is busted," he announced. "I guess we'll have to go with this for now. So, pick your partner, Kuro-chan!"

Kuro smiled. "That's easy, I choose Len-kun!"

Len's eyes widened at this. Then he relaxed a bit. Of course she'd pick him! After all, she didn't know anyone else so, who else could she choose?

Len came up on the stage and whispered to her "I hope you have a good plan about this!"

"I was actually planning to sing 'Miki Miki Romantic Night' and make it 'Kuro Len Romantic Night' for now. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally romantic. Except it's not exactly a humor one!"

"Trust me on this, Len-kun. I said I had a plan, right?" She winked.

Len sighed. "Fine. Tell Kaito the song."

Kuro did so and before they started singing, Len gulped. He breathed in, out, and nodded to Kuro. She grinned and they started:

_Kuro and Len: Kuro Len Romantic Night/Kuro Len Fire Endless Night_

_Kuro: Let's go!_

_Len: Chotto! Mashimenai yateyo_

_Kuro: Su-suman_

_Len: Ze-no!_

_Both: Kuro Len Roma…_

_Kuro: Chotto, mashi-_

_Len: AHHHHH!_

_Kuro: Mmmm…jaa, sande iko!_

_Len: San, hai!_

_Kuro: Hayaino ne_

_Len: iko de itajan_

_Kuro: Len te Rin yori yarisurun_

_Len: eh?_

_Kuro: Len-kun maji tenshi! Jabai_

_Len: Kuro te Rin jarisunda_

_Kuro: Eh?_

_Both: ze-no!_

_Kuro Len Romantic Night!_

_Len: Me wo tojite [tojite] boku no koto kangaete [hai hai]_

_Yokei na mono wa iranai yo [yokei nai yo]_

_Konseiki saidai kyuu IMPACT [GIGA IMPACT]_

_Suteki na yoru ga hajimeru yo [hima-] [chotto damatte!] [ah hai]_

_Oboreru kurai_

_Kanjite Tonight_

_Tokeau kurai maji ni natte_

_Kowareru kurai_

_Risei ni Good-bye_

_Aru ga mama ni... [Let´s Go]_

_Len Len Romantic Night [hai hai]_

_Dakishimeru yo kono ude de [kono ude de]_

_Len Len Romantic Night [Ooh!]_

_Kitsuku tsuyoku [hai hai]_

_Len Len Romantic Night [hai hai]_

_Kasanariau ima futari [Wooh!]_

_Len Len Romantic Night_

_Yoru wa mada kore kara_

_Len: Sakki kara utatteru no janashinaide yo!_

_Kuro: RIZUMU NI NARUZE!_

_Len: Yarisugi dayo!_

_Kuro: Ah, Len_

_Len: Nani?_

_Kuro: Jama...sunayo_

_Len: Haaa!?_

_Kuro: Doko made mo futari no yoru moeagaru_

_Dare ni mo [Aaaaaaa~] jama wa sasenai yo [Jamishimaimashita]_

_Kurushii kurai [Kurushii]_

_Motomete Tonight [Tonight]_

_Tonjau kurai saikou ni FEVER [wooh!]_

_Setsunai kurai [kurai]_

_Kiseki ni kanpai [kanpai]_

_Wasurenaide... [Ichi, ni, san] Let´s Go!_

_Kuro Kuro Romantic Night_

_Afureru eki wo nomihoshite [Ja!]_

_Kuro Kuro Romantic Night_

_Fukaku atsuku [hai hai hai]_

_Kuro Kuro Romantic Night [Hey!]_

_Niguru ni zenbu nugisutete [Dame!]_

_Kuro Kuro Romantic Night_

_Yoru wa mada owaranai [Oh!]_

_Kuro: Len! Jamasuna te itte daro!?_

_..._

_Kuro: Eh? Len~... Len-kun~... MUSHI?!_

_Len: Len Len Romantic Night_

_Tomaranai yo kono omoi_

_Kuro: Kuro Kuro Romantic Night_

_Motto motto..._

_Len: Len Len Romantic Night_

_Dakishimeru yo kono ude de_

_Kuro: Kuro Kuro Romantic Night kitsuku tsuyoku_

_Both: Kuro Len Romantic Night_

_Kasanariau ima futari [Iiya da] [Eh?]_

_Kuro Len Romantic Night_

_Yoru wa [Toni mo!] [So?]_

_Kuro Len Romantic Night_

Everyone cheered for them the loudest than they had for the others. Kuro grinned proudly. Len stared at everyone. 'I can't believe we were able to pull that off,' he thought.

Kaito finally got the wheel working. Once he did, he came up and patted Kuro and Len on their backs. "I think we have the winners here!" He handed Len the famous headsets. "Congratulations, you two!"

Len stared at the headsets in awe. "We did it, Kuro!"

"Awesome!" she exclaimed. "Now what?"

Len rolled his eyes. "Come on, cat lady, let's celebrate with punch." They headed off the stage and everyone got back to their partying.

"You were sounding mean up there, Len-kun," Kuro complained.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Saying that I'm mean is being mean, Kuro-chan," he replied.

Pouting and with crossed arms, Kuro said "Use polite speech for a sec?"

Annoyed, Len smiled sweetly and answered "Please die." Kuro laughed.

Rin came up and put an arm around her brother's shoulders and said "Congrats, guys! That was hilarious!"

Len crossed his arms. "Seriously?"

"Well, of course! The genre was humor, right? And changing the lyrics and adding more was a good thing to do!"

Len smiled. "It was Kuro's idea. She didn't tell me what to do though, I just followed her."

"Well, it was amazing! You're really good at that, Kuro-chan!"

Kuro smiled sheepishly. "Aw, it's nothing. I do that almost everyday." She patted Len's head. "Len-kun was the real star! He was so cute to keep me hangin' a while ago there!"

Len pushed her hand away, annoyed. "I told you I'm not cute! And I did not leave you hanging. It was part of the plan."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

Rin hugged them both. "Who cares? We got the headsets!"

"I gotta agree, that's totally cool!" Kuro said. "Let's do it again!"

The twins burst out laughing. "Wait 'til next month, Kuro-chan," Rin replied. "Wait 'til next month."

* * *

It wasn't long until the three arrived home. Len got back to his bedroom. He was about to change when he felt something in his hair.

"What..." He felt around until he pulled out a banana! It's not an exaggeration, there was an actual banana there. And Len knew why.

"KURONEKO!" he yelled, with a beet-red face as he stormed in her room.

Kuro looked up from the sheets of papers she was writing in. She took one look at the banana and one glance at Len's face before bursting out into fits of laughter. "I can't believe you didn't know the entire day!"

"It's not funny!" Len shouted.

"It is! You should see that look on your face!" she laughed.

"96Neko, I'm gonna get you!"

Kuro laughed again and made a run for it. Len proceeded in chasing her. Again.

* * *

**Done with this chapter! We need inspiration here. Our exams are coming up. Wish us luck! Reviewing would help, too. -Ridaa**


	5. Not-So-Wonderful Cat Lives

**Not-So-Wonderful Cat Lives**

"LEEEENNNN-KUUUNNNNN!"

"What the-" Len woke up with a start. What was that?

Suddenly, Kuro came bursting in, a cheerful little smile on her face. She wore a black hoodie and red checkered pants. She also wore black sneakers, a red tie and for some reason, her chain piercing wasn't dangling on the corner of her mouth like usual. Instead, placed on top of her head was a pair of black cat ears and around her waist was a band that attatched a slim, thin and black cat tail that matched her ears.

Len stared at her for a few moments until he said, "What?"

"Today's our first time singing on air together!" she said. "I don't want to be late on the job, so get up and let's get going!"

Len checked the clock on his nightstand. It read 5:29 a.m. Annoyed, Len pointed to it with a stern look.

"Please, Len-kun?" Kuro pleaded. "This could be my only chance to make things better for Utaite. Crypton is going to help me with that so I need to make a very good impression, no matter what! So, _please_?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Or was it kitty cat eyes?

Len sighed. "_Fine_."

"Arigatou!" She gave him a big hug. It was more like a glomp.

"Take it easy on the hugging and glomping," Len said, pushing her.

Kuro grinned. "Sorry. Oh, and remember," She pointed to the yellow bag that Len received last Friday. "Don't forget to wear today's costume!" Was it Len's imagination, or did she just smirk?

"Ok, ok, fine," Len answered. As soon as Kuro left the room, Len got out of bed and took the paper bag. There was a costume wrapped in plastic which labeled "Thursday: Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life" in red ink. Not paying attention to the last part, he took a shower.

Len went back to his room and unwrapped his outfit from the plastic. It contained a blue shirt with long sleeves and a long white vest that came with a yellow tie. It also had brown pants, dark brown sneakers, and…a blue collar with a bell on it? Len reluctantly put it on afterwards.

He also found a pair of white cat ears and a puffy matching white tail to go. Whatever Mr. Hiroyuki was up to, Len sure didn't like where it was going.

Len exited his room at around 5:50. Kuro was sitting in the dining room, drinking some homemade tapioca. "Don't we have to wait for Rin?" Len asked.

Kuro shook her head. "I woke her up too. She's coming down in a bit."

As if on cue, Rin came downstairs wearing a simple yellow blouse with long sleeves, black jeggings, and the Hiroyuki headphones that they had won last night.

"How come you get to use the headphones today?" Len asked, half whining.

"Because you have strict attire to wear, while I'm allowed to wear anything," Rin said, sticking her tongue out. Len gave her the stink eye. Kuro chuckled softly.

"What's with the cat get-up?" Rin asked. "Are you guys going to be doing this from now on?"

"Shut up, I'd rather not talk about it," Len mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Just shut up!"

"You're such a tsundere, Len-kun!" Kuro chuckled.

"Am not!" Len defended.

"Are too!" Rin piped.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Ha! Gotcha!" Rin said, victoriously.

"Will you just shut up?!" Len shouted.

"Uh, guys?" Kuro said. "Can we go now?"

* * *

The three decided to take a cab. Once they arrived, they decided to head to the nearby café to grab some breakfast. Len ordered a banana muffin (obviously), Rin got waffles with extra honey and a glass of orange juice, and Kuro got some pancakes topped with butter and a glass of milk. As they walked to a table, Kuro announced "I'm gonna go to that tapioca store I saw next door. Be right back!" and took off.

"That girl sure does like tapioca," Rin noted.

"Yeah, I noticed," Len said.

"You still hate her?"

The shota shrugged. "I never said I did. I just find her annoying."

"Fine. Do you still find her annoying?"

Len shrugged again and took the last bite of his muffin. He went to order another one.

Kuro came back shortly with another extra large cup of tapioca in hand. "I really wish they have extra extra large," she sighed.

A few people were looking at them as they ate. They were wearing looks of curiousity, confusion, and 'what-the-heck-are-they-wearing' stares.

Kuro shook her head at this. "Some people can be rude,"

"Tell me about it," Rin agreed, sipping her juice.

"Don't you think they have a reason?" Len asked. "I mean, we do look ridiculous."

"You mean, _you _guys look ridiculous," Rin joked. Len gave her a death glare.

Kuro smiled. "I think we look perfect! Perfect for the airing, I mean."

"Why, what's so special about the airing that it involves cats?"

The cat-like teen smirked. "We're gonna be singing 'Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life'! Duh!"

Len almost choked on his muffin. _'Seriously?'_ he thought, panicked.

"Wait, so that label I found when I got the costume was real? We're _really _gonna sing it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Hiroyuki said he picked it out. He thought it would be a great song for us, considering the fact that I'm 96Neko," Kuro explained. "But don't worry, we get to pick the next 4 songs."

"So," Rin said. "I'm guessing you sing the part of the stray cat?"

"That's right!" Kuro replied proudly.

"But hold on, that's my part!" Len protested.

"I guess it's not this time," Rin sing-songed.

"Mr. Hiroyuki insisted that you do the part of the house cat this time since you already sang the part of the stray cat in the original song with Gumi," Kuro added.

"I guess that's kinda fair," Len admitted. "But I don't like it. So let's not speak of it anymore."

Kuro coughed. "Tsun tsun," she whispered.

"What was that?" Len asked, threateningly.

"Nothing~"

* * *

It was 6:15 when they arrived in the Crypton recording room. They had 15 minutes to practice their songs until Mr. Hiroyuki showed up. He was happy to see them. "I'm glad you're here," he said. "It's always good to get a head start."

"When do we get started 'Master'?" Kuro asked, grinning.

Mr. Hiroyuki smiled. "As soon as the others start coming in,"

And that wasn't long. 5 minutes later, Miku came in. Followed by Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, and Gumi. Today, Gakupo was with Luka, Gumi was with Miku, Kaito was with Rin, and Meiko went solo.

"Right!" Mr. Hiroyuki started. He held up a piece of paper. "Now, here are your song assignments." He handed the paper to Miku. "While you practice, you can also hear Len and Kuro perform their song."

"Ready, Len-kun?" Kuro asked.

"Remember, Len," Mr. Hiroyuki said. "Make it better."

Len sighed. "Whatever."

They entered the airing room and the song started:

_Kuro: Kore wa kawaii, len-kun._

_maashiro na ke ga totemo suteki ne_

_konna hoshi ga kage yaku yoru wa _

_"nagareboshi"_

_boku to isho ni asobi [yada] _

_"Eeeeeeee"_

_Nyansei wa ichido kiri_

_tanoshimu ga kachi na no desu _

_kimi wo shibaru kubiwa wa _

_kamichigitte agemashou [yamero, sawaruna, chikayoru na!]_

_nora wa saikou NYAN NYAN NYAN _

_sakana kusunete, tapioka nonde _

_hiruma wa hataraku ningen o _

_shirime ni yane no ue de yume-utsutsu_

_kimi mo jiyuu ni unyaan _

_suteki na nakama mo shoukai shimashou _

_shakai no mado o hiraite _

_Fly away!_

_Len: Omawari-san_

_Kuro: Yamete~e~e~e~e_

_Len: Keisatsu no kai neko ni natte shimae_

_Kuro: Kawa rerunara kimi ni... Iya, mushiro kimi o kaitai_

_Len: Omawari san_

_Kuro: Yamete~e~e~e~e_

_Len: Kore wa hentai Kuroneko-san [Hāi]_

_yami no naka me dake ga hikatte'ru _

_zuibun iki ga arai kedo _

_ore ni koreijou chikadzuku na [Teei!]_

_"yada!"_

_NYANsei wa ichido-kiri _

_dakara koso kawareru nda _

_BURANDO kubiwa no kachi ga _

_omae ni wa wakari shinai?_

_ore wa yuuga sa NYAN NYAN NYAN _

_oishii banana ni fukafuka BEDDO _

_mizu wa choppiri nigate da kedo _

_mainichi SHAWAA datte abireru yo_

_sore ni kurabete NYAN NYAN NYAN _

_omae wa dare ni mamotte morau no? _

_ashita kuruma ni hikareru ka mo _

_shirena... "i kamo!"_

_[ e]_

_Kuro: Sonna tsundere na toko mo suteki desu [yada]_

_issou kimi o suki ni "I love you!"_

_Len: Fun, sunaoda ne Demo son'na iikata ja _

_KOKORO yuraganai sa _

_Kuro: boku no yume wa NYAN NYAN NYAN _

_itsuka wa kono machi o tobidashite _

_haruka kita no kuni ni tabishite _

_Tapioka o shinu hodo nomu [shinu]_

"_Ikiru ~u~u~u~u~u"_

_soko ni kimi ga NYAN NYAN NYAN _

_ite kuretara nante suteki deshou [Yada]_

_dakedo sore wa kanawanai *burpburpburpburpburp*_

_Len: ikikata wa NYAN NYAN NYAN _

_sou kantan ni wa kaerarenai yo _

_sore ni ore o matte iru _

_onna no ko o hitori ni dekinai wa_

_[Dare dare!?]_

"_Urusai!"_

_hanashi no tochuu da NYAN NYAN NYAN _

_Nanda mou iku no ka? Oi, chotto! _

_ashita mo koko ni kite iinda zo_

_ma~ tsu teru ka... -ra_

_Kuro: Tadaima_

_Len: Kun na kaere_

_Kuro: Matamata ~a ~ tere chatte~e ~ _

_Kawaī yo ~o ~ kawaī yo ~o ~_

_Haahaahaa, Tsundere hshs, Tsundere hshs_

_Len: Omawari-san] _

_Kuro: Yamete ~e~e~e~e~e_

_Sā! Issho ni tapioka o nomi ni ikou! _

_Mazuhajimeni... Taiwan ka na!_

_Len: I tte rasshai soshite nidoto kaette kuru na_

_Kuro: Honto wa issho ni ikitai kuse ni…_

_Len: Omawari-san_

_Kuro: Yamete ~e~e~e~e~e_

Everyone laughed. "Now, _that's _what I call better!" Mr. Hiroyuki chuckled.

"Were we really that good?" Len asked.

"Are you kidding?" Gumi asked back. "You guys sound great together! I admit, it was practically better than our original one, Len!" The blonde boy blushed a bit.

Kuro patted his head. "That was so cool, Len-kun!"

Len pushed her hand away. "Shut up."

Rin shook her head. "Such a tsundere shota," she sighed.

"Am not!" Len protested.

"Are too!" everyone replied. They all laughed.

"Len, Kuro," Mr. Hiroyuki said, cutting his laughter. "I just received a text from the producers, who already heard your song. They said they'd like to do a music video on it, starting tomorrow. Would you be interested?"

"Are you serious? Yes, of course!" Kuro replied immediately. "Len-kun?"

Everyone turned to him. Len hesitated for a few moments before answering "Fine."

* * *

A couple of weeks passed by. Len and Kuro had no problem singing in the video, even though they improvised the song in the first place. They used the same costumes they wore when they first sang it. It wasn't long before both video and song were released.

"You're doing very good so far," Mr. Hiroyuki said. "Now that we have one song for your album, we need a name for it."

"'Cat Teens'?" Kuro suggested.

"You're kidding me, right?" Len groaned.

"What do you suggest, Len?" Mr. Hiroyuki asked.

Len hesitated. "'Asymmetry'."

"Asymmetry?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, I mean, why not? We have a lot of differences. Like an asymmetrical pair. It's a _perfect_ name for the album!"

"Hmmm…" their master mused. "That _is _a good name. 'Asymmetry' it is!"

"'Asymmetry' does sound like a good album name," Kuro commented, smiling.

Len nodded. "Now, all we have to do is come up with our next four songs."

Kuro winked. "I already have one for tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review. I have gone through a lot to make this chapter. Thank you. -Riduu**


	6. Mr Music's PonPonPon

**Mr. Music's PonPonPon**

"So, what's the song plan, Kuro-chan?" Rin asked.

It was a Wednesday. The three fourteen-year olds were walking to Crypton this time. Rin wore a red shirt with long sleeves and a black bow tied on it, a brown skirt, knee-high socks and black flats. Len wore an orange hoodie over a black shirt, grayish pants, and black boots with some red fur on it. Kuro wore a black tank top over a black undershirt, black arm warmers, purple baggy pants, and black boots. She also wore her black choker, and cat ears from yesterday. Again, no chain piercing.

"I got used to these," Kuro answered, when Len asked about them, while adjusting the ears on her head. "After all, I _am _96Neko."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Len replied back.

To answer Rin's question, Kuro grinned, saying "I was thinking maybe we could do 'PonPonPon'!"

"'PonPonPon'?" Rin gasped. "By Kyary Pamyu Pamyu? I love that song! And that girl is so awesome!"

"Exactly! So, Len-kun, what do you think?"

"Actually, Kuro, isn't it kinda girly?" Len asked.

Kuro shrugged. "I think it's cool. Please, Lenny?"

"Don't call me Lenny!"

Rin laughed. "But it's cute~"

"For the millionth time, I'm not cute!"

"Uh, yeah, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t-"

"Whoa, not this again," Kuro interrupted, cutting in between them, while also half-laughing. "Let's just go."

* * *

When they arrived in a different recording room, Mr. Hiroyuki was there along with Luka, Gumi, and a man. Luka was wearing a black vest over a white shirt with long sleeves, blue pants, brown sneakers, and a pink pearl necklace. Gumi's hair was tied in a small ponytail. She wore a white jacket over an orange and red shirt, yellow leggings, and brown sneakers.

Len tilted his head. Who was the man with them? And was he wearing…a mask?

The man indeed was. He wore a brown blazer over a blue shirt and dark brown pants and boots to match. The mask he wore looked some sort of a happy kind of face with squinted eyes and a big nose. It looked like it was hand-drawn.

"Hi, Len! Hi, Rin! Hey Kuro-chan!" Gumi and Luka said together happily. The three waved to them.

Then, the man saw Kuro. "96Neko!" he exclaimed, in the thick voice he had.

"Underbar?" Kuro asked. Grinning, she ran up and glomped the man. "You're here!"

"Surprised?" the man, Underbar, asked cheerfully. "The boss asked me to visit you, find out what's happenin' around here with you makin' some progress and all."

"I'm great!" Kuro replied. "You heard about the music video we uploaded recently?"

Underbar nodded. It was hard to tell if he was grinning, but he probably was. He rubbed the girl's head playfully. "We're all proud, sport! Keep it up!"

"So, let's get started?" Mr. Hiroyuki said.

"Wait, where are the others?" Rin asked.

"Busy with a concert coming up," Underbar explained.

"There's gonna be a concert?" Kuro asked excitedly.

"Yep. An Utaite concert. The boss suggested it. He wants almost all of us to sing at least one song and perform it. Are ya interested, Kuro-chan?"

"Yes! Of course! But what do the others in Vocaloid have to do with this?"

"Oh, they just agreed to help out with some song suggestions and whatnot. Now, as you keep on singing here, make sure you find a perfect song to perform for the concert. So, why don't you get started with this song, huh?"

"Hai…" Len said dully.

They entered the airing room. Len started the singing:

_Len: Ano kousaten de _

_Minna ga moshi skip wo shite_

_Moshi ano machi no mannaka de _

_Te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_

_Kuro: Moshimo ano machi no dokoka de _

_Chance ga tsukamitai no nara_

_Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne _

_Tada mae ni susumu shika nai _

_Both: Wa iya iya_

_Len: Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no_

_Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_

_Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete_

_Wayway akete atashi no michi wo_

_Kuro: Ponpon susumu iro-iro na koto_

_Don-don kiteru? _

_Anata no kimochi_

_Poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare?_

_Sou sou ii ko aa_

_You make me happy_

_Len: Every day pon_

_Every time is pon_

_Merry-go-round noritai no_

_Every day pon_

_Every time is pon_

_Tabun sonnan ja dame desho_

_Len: Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no_

_Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_

_Kuro: Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete_

_WayWay akete atashi no michi wo_

_Both: Ponpon way-way-way_

_Ponpon way pon way ponpon_

_Way-way ponponpon_

_Way-way pon way pon way-way (2x)_

_Kuro: Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi skip wo shite_

_Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_

_Len: Moshimo ano machi no dokoka de chance ga tsukamitai no nara_

_Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shika nai _

_Both: Wa iya iya_

_Kuro: Ponpon susumu iro-iro na koto_

_Don-don kiteru? anata no kimochi_

_Len: Poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare?_

_Sou sou ii ko aa_

_You make me happy_

_Kuro: Every day pon_

_Every time is pon_

_Merry-go-round noritai no_

_Every day pon_

_Every time is pon_

_Tabun sonnan ja dame desho_

_Both: Ponpon way-way-way_

_Ponpon way pon way ponpon_

_Way-way ponponpon_

_Way-way pon way pon way-way_ _(4x, 2x Remix)_

"That was very good, Kuro," Mr. Hiroyuki said, smiling.

"Woo-hoo!" Underbar cheered. "Go, Kuroneko!"

Grinning, the cat girl stepped out. Len had a blank face on when their master said "Len, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes?"

"Is something the matter?"

"What? Nothing's wrong, sir,"

"Are you sure? When you sang, you sounded a tiny bit-"

"Bored?" Len asked.

"Well, yes. Are you?"

Len shrugged. "I guess I'm tired, that's all." Which wasn't true at all. Len _was _bored, and he knew it. It was either the fact that he had sung 'PonPonPon' so many times it got on his nerves, or it was the fact that he didn't like singing a song that he didn't choose.

"Well, anyways, it's your turn to pick a song. What will you and Kuro sing next?"

Len looked over at his partner. She was talking to Underbar while drinking (or lapping) a glass of water. Len looked at Rin, who was talking to both Gumi and Luka. That's when his song idea struck.

"Sir, is it ok if we sing 'Mr. Music'?" Len asked, hopefully.

"'Mr. Music'?" Mr. Hiroyuki chorused.

"Yeah! I think it would be a great song for the album."

"But 'Mr. Music' involves more than to people to sing it. How can you and Kuroneko possibly pull that off?"

"We can't. But why don't we let the others help?" He gestured to Rin, Gumi, Luka, and Underbar.

"I don't know, Len. I mean, the purpose of this album was for you and Kuro-chan only. I'm not sure if-"

"Please, sir?" Len pleaded. "It's not fair for just two people to create a whole album without letting others help. What good is working alone when you have friends to help?"

After some slight hesitation, Mr. Hiroyuki said "Alright, fine, you can ask Rin, Gumi, Luka, and Underbar to help out. But I'm only letting you do this just this once!"

"Thank you, sir!"

Len went up to Kuro. "Kuro, we're going to be singing 'Mr. Music' next," he informed her.

"'Mr. Music'?" Kuro said. "Oh, I remember singing that with Kuripurin, Seriyu, Kakichoco, Vivienne-"

"Yeah, I get it," Len cut her off. "It's ok, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's fun to sing with others!" She smiled cheerfully. "Underbar?"

"Sure, I'd love to sing too!" he replied.

"Great!" Len went over to his sister and other friends.

"'Mr. Music', huh?" Rin said. "I remember when we first sang that! We all had high voices that time-"

"Don't remind me," Len grumbled.

"We'd love to help you sing it," Gumi said. "Right, Luka?"

"Anything for our Rin and Len," Luka smiled.

"Thanks guys," Len said.

"You all ready?" Mr. Hiroyuki asked. They all nodded in agreement and stepped back in the airing room. The song started and they started:

_All: Hey Mr. Music tsuyoku daite _

_Hey Mr. Music..._

_Kuro: Konogoro ja sukoshi dake kokoro ga sunete iru _

_atsui omoi o tojikomete susumenaku natte'ru_

_Gumi: Ano koro wa yokatta to furikaette bakari de _

_kyou no yorokobi o sagasu koto wasurete shimatte'ru_

_Len: Nantonaku hibi o kasanereba hora _

_chotto zutsu usurete yuku honnou_

_Kuro: Sechigarai _

_Gumi: Iranai _

_Len: Tarinai _

_Kuro: Sonna boku ja tsumaranai_

_Kuro: Hey Mr. Music tsuyoku daite _

_Gumi: Hey Mr. Music odorasete yo _

_Len: Kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde _

_Keep on groovin'_

_Underbar: Eh, mayoi mo tomadoi mo gomakashita mama da kara _

_mune no naka panku shisou na hodo (coughs) tamari ni tamatte'ru_

_Rin: nantonaku nagai mono ni makarete _

_chotto zutsu surihette'ku kibou mo_

_Rin: Nakusanai _

_Luka: Kesanai _

_Rin:Yamenai _

_Underbar: boku wa boku o akiramenai_

_Underbar: Hey toki o tomete _

_Luka: Hey mahou o kakete _

_Rin: Koi no hajimari no you ni yume o misete _

_Keep on movin'_

_(All: Hey Mr. Music) Len: "You've given me such a cool buzz _

_(All: Hey Mr. Music) Livened up my boring days_

_(All: Hey Mr. Music) So, show me an even more wonderful world _

_(All: Hey Mr. Music) With that Fantastic magic of yours."_

_(All: Hey Mr. Music) Luka: Kekkyoku bokura minna _

_(All: Hey Mr. Music) Rin: Yowai ikimono da kara _

_(All: Hey Mr. Music) Len: Namida o nagasu no sa_

_Underbar: Hey Mr. Music tsuyoku daite _

_Gumi: Hey Mr. Music odorasete yo _

_Len: Kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde _

_Keep on groovin'_

_Luka: Hey Mr. Music toki o tomete _

_Rin: Hey Mr. Music mahou o kakete _

_Len: Koi no hajimari no you ni yume o misete _

_Keep on movin'_

_Kuro: Kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde _

_Keep on groovin'_

_All: "Mr. Music!"_

"That was…wonderful." Mr. Hiroyuki said, half-smiling. "Great job, everyone."

Len frowned as everyone piled out of the room. He knew that smile. He wasn't entirely satisfied. And that wasn't good.

Len looked at Kuro. His eyes widened slightly to see the sad look on her face. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Kuro…are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess." She pushed his hand off and walked up to Underbar. Len was more worried. She never did that.

Len walked up to Mr. Hiroyuki. "Sir…is everything alright?"

"I guess we have no choice but to use it," he was mumbling to himself. "Hopefully, no one will notice…"

"Sir…?" Len tried again.

"The thing is, Len," He said finally. "You…had gotten too much of yourself that time."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you realize that Kuro didn't get to sing as much as she hoped?"

Len was taken aback. No, he didn't realize it. He didn't notice at all. "But she got to sing at some parts, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. The first part, the last part, and one-third of the first chorus."

Len's shoulders slumped. "Oh…"

"I expect a better song tomorrow." The master said sternly.

"Hai…" Len answered softly.

* * *

Later, it was time for Underbar to go back to Utaite. After that, it was also time for everyone to return home. Kuro said she wanted to go find a tapioca store and that she'll just go back to the apartment when she feels like it. Translation: she was still upset about the 'Mr. Music' thing and she wanted to be alone for a while. As they walked home, Len told Rin about it.

She sighed. "I knew it would be a bad idea. Len, we _always_ get too much of ourselves!"

"It wasn't just you guys," Len said sadly. "I was in the lead. I sang just because I wanted to. I had almost forgotten about Kuro. I don't know how to make it up for her with tomorrow's song now."

"Well…why don't you come up with a song that she would _really _like to sing? You know, like 'Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life' and 'PonPonPon'. She liked singing those."

Len considered it. "You're right, Rin! Thanks," Rin grinned proudly.

"I guess what I can only do right now is apologize," Len continued. "Should I text her?"

Rin shook her head. "If you're a true friend, say it to her personally, not through a digital device."

Len nodded slowly. "Since when do you know a lot about friendship?"

"I'm popular?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"I sing about it?" He crossed his arms.

"Internet?" He gave her a 'seriously?' look.

"What am I, Forever Alone Guy?"

"I'd settle for that," Len joked. And that's when he got hit by more oranges.

* * *

Kuro was sitting in a tapioca store, drumming her fingers on the table while staring into space. She was trying to come up with more lyrics for her future parody song. And she was having a hard time, especially since Len wasn't there.

Suddenly, she overheard a couple of teenage girls talking. It probably wasn't her imagination, but Kuro was 85% certain that one of the girls said "Magical Lenny Boy" and the other laughed about it. Kuro had to admit, it was a funny phrase to say.

'_Hey, maybe I should tell Len about it,'_ she thought, giggling to herself. She thought about telling through text. Maybe it was time to forget about earlier…

After finishing her tapioca, she threw the cup away. She was about to head back to the apartment when she spotted a store that sold different kinds of dishware sets. Seeing one that had kitty paw prints on it, she raced right inside and bought one set.

She carried her new set in a bag and was walking back to the apartment, like she said she would. On the way, she texted Len

_Hey, Len-kun, have you tried singing about being a magical boy? (●__)_

She chuckled at the kaomoji emoticon she made. After she sent it, a reply came moments after:

_A magical boy, huh? No, not that I know of. ._._

"He's a bad liar," Kuro sighed.

_If Len-kun were a magical boy, he'd be Magical Nuko Len Len! (*^3^)/~_

Kuro waited for a reply as she walked. This one came a little later:

_Shut up. And quit the kaomoji, they're creeping me out! _

Kuro chuckled again. She knew it would get to him:

_Hehe. I'll try~ _(^‿◕)

Of all his texts, this one made her laugh the most:

(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

* * *

Kuro arrived at the apartment. Len was on the couch, watching TV. "Where's Rin?" she asked.

"Bath time," he said simply. "She loves taking bubble baths for a long period of time."

Kuro chuckled softly. She placed her bag in the cupboard, with the other dishwares. Kuro was about to head to her room when Len stopped her. "Listen, Kuro, I'm sorry if my friends and I didn't get to let you sing a lot earlier…" He looked down at the floor.

Kuro raised an eyebrow. Len hardly apologized. "It's ok, Len, I forgive you." She smiled warmly.

Len looked at her, a bit confused. That was the first time she said "Len" and not "Len-kun" (well, she did call him "Len" when they sang "Kuro Len Romantic Night" but that's a different matter).

"We're…friends, right?" Len winced as he said those words.

He knew what was coming. Kuro glomped him. "Of course we are~!" she said, ever-so-cheerful.

"Alright, alright," he said grumpily, while pushing her off. "Now, get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow. I have another song plan up my sleeve."

"Yes, sir!" Kuro saluted him like a soldier and headed to her room.

Len had an annoyed look on his face for a while. But he smiled slightly anyway.

* * *

**When you read the chapter title, I bet you thought that it was gonna be a mash-up, huh? I thought not. I don't know if I'm getting bored or more interested in this fanfic anymore. Oh, well. I guess reviews don't matter, we're just gonna keep on going. Still, please review at least a few sentences? By the way, I decided to update a bit earlier since in our country, there's no classes. Lucky break, right? I had plenty of time to finish this chapter while my brother was playing Candy Crush. ._. -Ridaa**


	7. Happy Synthesizer For You

**Happy Synthesizer for You**

"Where the hell are they?" Len mumbled to himself. He looked under his bed, checked the floors, and opened all the drawers. But he couldn't find his contacts anywhere.

Last night, he got some soda in his eye and had to wash his contacts off. While he did, he used his glasses just for a little while. But he had forgotten to put his contacts back on and now he can't remember where he put them.

"Stupid me for being so sleepy," Len grumbled. He checked his watch. It was already 6 o'clock.

Len sighed. Rin was still asleep, Kuro went to Crypton early, and he still hasn't gotten dressed, nor took a shower. He'd have to wear his glasses for a while….

After washing up, he started to get dressed: a blue dress shirt, white vest, brown pants, yellow sneakers, black tie and black arm warmers with a blue ribbon. To top it off, he grabbed a pair of headphones. They were black with a picture of a bunch of yellow bananas on each speaker. It came in the yellow bag that Mr. Hiroyuki gave them.

He put his glasses back on, quickly scribbled a note and taped it on his door before rushing out:

_Kuro went there early. I will too. Will buy you some breakfast. See you at work, Rin._

_-Len_

He grabbed a banana as he exited the apartment and then hailed a taxi. He went straight to the nearby café and ordered a strawberry waffle with extra syrup and a latte, which was in fact, one of Rin's favorite. He also ordered a banana cookie to go. Paying for the breakfast, he quickly walked to Crypton.

Kuro, however, was just about to go to the same café. She was just doing a few more lyrics to her parody song when she had forgotten to get breakfast. She was thinking of ordering a donut when she saw Len going the opposite direction she was going.

"Morning, Len-kun!" she said. She stopped walking and smirked. "Whoa, he's got specs!"

Len frowned. "Well, I usually wear contacts," he stated stubbornly.

Kuro chuckled. "Well, hey, those look good on you!"

Len didn't like that fact. Giving his best fake smile, he punched her in the arm. Hard. "Please. Don't mention it."

Kuro rubbed her sore arm while laughing. She was wearing a white shirt jacket, a black and red patterned shirt, her red checkered pants, black sneakers, matching arm warmers like Len's with a red ribbon, her black choker, and her usual chain piercing. Around her neck was a pair of headphones that looked almost like Len's too, only they were yellow, with a black paw print on each speaker. Black cat ears were attached as well.

"Oh, right, do you have a song planned?" Kuro asked Len.

He nodded in reply. "Yes. I think you're gonna like this one this time."

Kuro raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I didn't like the last one?"

Len blushed. "Well…you seemed sad when you didn't get to do a part…and I thought-"

"I said it's ok, Len," Kuro interrupted. "I've done plenty of songs in which I did solo. It's no big deal." She gave a smile. Len supposed it was a fake one.

"Well…ok then. See you at Crypton." And they went they're separate ways.

* * *

Until it became 6:15, the others including Rin came, who had also found Len's contacts near their kitchen sink and helped put them on him. Len and Kuro were preparing for their fourth song. "By the way, what song did you pick?" Mr. Hiroyuki asked them.

Kuro turned to Len, who smiled. "We'll sing 'Happy Synthesizer' please," he replied.

"Good choice," Meiko commented. The others nodded.

"Hey, that's not half bad," Rin said, winking at Len secretly.

"I _love _that song!" Kuro said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Len said. "I thought you might."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kaito said. "Get in there!"

Kuro and Len put their headphones on and they entered the airing room. Mr. Hiroyuki gave Len a thumbs up and a small smile. Len smiled back weakly. He took a deep breath and put on a look of determination. As the song started, Len tried his best not to sing as nervous as he was:

_Both: Happy synthesizer kimi no mune no oku made_

_Todoku yōna melody kanaderuyo_

_Kuro: Hakanaku chitta awai kataomoi_

_Waraibanashi da ne ima tonareba_

_Len: Miru mono subete kagayaite mieta_

_Ano hibi ga kirei waratteruyo_

_Kuro:Gaman suru koto dake oboe nakya ikenai no?_

_"Otona ni natte chōdai nē?" naranakute ī yo_

_Len: Shiranai koto bakari shira nainante ienakute_

_"Taihen oniai de" usotsuite gomen ne_

_Kuro: Happy synthesizer kimi no mune no oku made_

_Todoku yōna melody kanaderuyo_

_Len: Tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu_

_Keshite ageru kara kono oto de_

_Kuro: Nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu_

_Sukoshi dake no dekirukoto_

_Len: Kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba_

_Denshion de tsutaeruyo_

_Len: Suki ninarukoto rikutsu nanka janakute_

_"Kojitsuke" nante iranain janai?_

_Kuro: Jidai noseito akirametara sokomade_

_Fumidasa nakucha nani mo hajimaranai_

_Len: "Gomen ne yoru osoku neru to korodatta deshō?"_

_Kuro: "Zenzen welcome! Daisuki Len-kun ima kara iku ne! (Foo!)"_

_Both: Kokoro no uragawa wo kusugurareteru yōna_

_Hikareau futari ni shiawase na oto wo_

_Len: Happy synthesizer horane tanoshiku naruyo_

_Namida nugū melody kanaderuyo_

_Kuro: Tsuyogaranakutatte īnjanai? Betsu ni_

_Jibun ni sunao ni nareba ii_

_Len: Nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu_

_Sukoshi dake no dekirukoto_

_Kuro: Chotto tereruyōna tanjunna kimochi_

_Denshion de tsutaeruyo_

_(Remix)_

_Kuro: Happy synthesizer kimi no mune no oku made_

_Todoku yōna melody kanaderuyo_

_Len: Tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu_

_Keshite ageru kara kono oto de_

_Kuro: Nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu _

_Sukoshi dake no dekirukoto _

_Len: Kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba_

_Denshion de tsutaeruyo_

_Both: Happy synthesizer horane tanoshiku naruyo_

_Namida nugū melody kanaderuyo_

_Tsuyogaranakutatte īnjanai? Betsu ni_

_Jibun ni sunao ni narebaī_

_Both: Nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu_

_Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto_

_Chotto tereruyōna tanjunna kimochi_

_Denshion de tsutaeruyo_

"That…was…AWESOME!" Gumi cheered.

"It was so much cooler than ours!" Luka exclaimed. "I hate to admit it though!"

"I knew you guys sang great together!" Kaito laughed.

The whole room buzzed with compliments about Len and Kuro's performance. They exited the airing room, happy smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, guys," Len said. "It was nothing."

"_Nothing?!" _Kuro exclaimed. "That was one of the best songs I have ever sang in all my life and you say it was _nothing_?!"

Len couldn't help but smile. "You sure you're not overreacting?"

"No! Of course not!" She gave him one of her big hugs again. "Thanks, Len-kun! That was so much fun!"

"Easy on the hugs!" Len grumbled, pushing her off. "And what the hell was up with that 'daisuki' part?"

Kuro laughed. "Oh, nothing~"

"The Vocaloids love it, the producers love it, I love it," Mr. Hiroyuki said. "It's great to see you two singing wonderfully together again!"

Kuro smiled proudly. "Glad to see ya happy, sir!"

"There's going to be a Vocaloid photoshoot for song covers tomorrow," Mr. Hiroyuki continued. "I would like you two to bring all your costumes from the past weeks and prepare. Also, you will also do a photoshoot for your album cover. Those costumes will be provided by Utaite."

"How are we supposed to get them?" Len asked.

"You won't. They're sending them here tomorrow, too. Luckily, they know your sizes…" He went off mumbling to himself.

"Thanks again for choosing a great song, Len-kun," Kuro told Len.

"Really, Kuro, it's no problem," Len replied.

"But how'd you know I liked 'Happy Synthesizer'?"

"I didn't. I just figured you'd like it, since you're mostly happy all the time. Plus," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I kinda, sorta, wanted to make up for singling you out yesterday. I guess seeing you upset was kinda unusual for me. And Rin. I wanted to, I dunno, make things better?"

Kuro gave him the happiest smile he had ever seen her wear. "I think that's sweet, Len-kun! Thank you. Even if I forgave you a thousand times already!"

"Actually, it was only two times," Len corrected.

Kuro laughed and held out her hands. Len was confused for a moment…until he rolled his eyes and hugged her back.

* * *

The day came by pretty fast and Friday came rolling in. The two fourteen-year olds wore their "Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life" costumes on the way to Crypton.

In the morning, they had their photoshoot for that song. While they did so, Mr. Hiroyuki and his staff were fixing up Kuro's and Len's version of 'Happy Synthesizer', fixing the second voices, remixes, and whatnot.

At lunch break, they changed back into their clothes from yesterday and had that photoshoot afterwards. They even wore their headphones while they did. They were thinking of doing a cover for 'PonPonPon', but when Kuro wore a costume the producers picked out, she looked ridiculous. Len couldn't control his laughter. He could've looked funnier, but it didn't match Kuro's. They decided not to do a cover for it.

At late noon, the album costumes came in. It was sent by package, so they received a box with a nametag reading "For 96Neko and Kagamine Len".

"Can we open it?" Kuro asked Mr. Hiroyuki, who nodded in response.

Inside were two wrapped outfits. One was labeled "96Neko" and the other labeled "Kagamine L." Kuro's outfit was a green jacket shirt with black trimming on the hood, a white long sleeved shirt, and black pants, and white boots. Len's was a pink jacket shirt identical to Kuro's, with white trimming on the hood, black long sleeved shirt, white pants, and black boots.

"This is barely a costume," Len said. "It's just what an average person wears. Plus, we don't even like the colors."

"Yeah," Kuro agreed. "I mean, we don't even look the same. Almost."

Mr. Hiroyuki chuckled. "Well, you're album's called 'Asymmetry', is it not?"

"Well…he's right, it is," Kuro sighed. "But can I add something to it?'

"Like what?"

Kuro put a black bracelet studded with fake diamonds on her left wrist. She put two more regular black bracelets on her right arm. She also put on a white choker. "There, much better,"

Len got their headphones, handed Kuro hers, and put his own on. "We should wear these too," he informed.

"Now you look perfect," Mr. Hiroyuki said. "Get a move on that photoshoot."

So they did. It turned out successfully and they were able to pick out the picture they liked best for the album and the song covers. At the usual 6 pm, it was time to leave. As a celebration, Kaito treated everyone out to dinner at McDonalds'.

"That was a great photoshoot," Gakupo said, as he snacked on some French fries.

"I know," Luka agreed. "I wonder when the next one is…"

"Mr. Hiroyuki said there's gonna be another one after Utaite has their concert," Gumi explained, stirring her McFloat.

"Really?" Kuro asked. "I can't wait 'til then! Say, Len-kun, what do you say we could wear something for our fifth or sixth song for it, huh?"

Len slurped his Coke. "Sounds like a plan. Black and white?"

"Isn't black and white too dull?" Rin asked. "If I were you, I'd wear something colorful."

"Yeah," Miku agreed, munching the onions on her burger. "Something worth picture taking."

Len and Kuro looked at each other for a long time. "Nah, black and white's good," Kuro said finally. The others chuckled.

"I'm glad you guys were getting along now," Kaito said with a smile.

"Didn't we get along when we first met?" Kuro asked.

Dead silence. Apparently, she didn't notice the hatred Len had once felt for her.

"So!" Len said, cutting through the suspense. "Kuro, what song do you plan on singing next?"

"Actually, Len, tomorrow is probably going to be our last time singing together," Kuro said. "I'm going back to Utaite soon."

"_What?!"_ everyone exclaimed.

"But we haven't finished the album yet!" Len protested. "Did Mr. Hiroyuki say you should go back? Do they not want you around us anymore? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, you guys did nothing wrong," Kuro said quickly. "It's just that…I need to practice for the concert. Mr. Hiroyuki got a call from my boss saying they need me there. I can't let 'em down. But I'll be back, I'm sure! For a couple of days, more or less."

"When will you leave?" Meiko asked.

"Sunday morning."

"Well, then!" Miku said. "We wish you best of luck, Kuro. We'll be waiting for the day when you'll be back!"

"Geez, I haven't even left yet!" Kuro laughed. "But thanks, guys. After my relatives and Utaite, I consider you guys my third family." The Vocaloids smiled at her. All except Len who was looking down at his spaghetti with a look no one can read.

At seven, they all separated. Rin and Kuro were talking while Len forged ahead, kicking a rock along the way. They arrived at the apartment not long after. Len was brushing his teeth when Rin suddenly appeared saying "Do you like her now?"

Surprised, Len dropped his toothbrush on the floor with a yelp. Bending down, he said "Will you stop popping in like that?"

"Do you like Kuro or not?" Rin asked firmly.

Surprised again, he bumped his head on the sink trying to straighten up. "Well, what if I do?" Len grumbled, rubbing his sore head.

"I just want to know, dear brother. You were acting strangely since you found out Kuro was going to be leaving."

"Was I?"

Rin nodded. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Len looked around nervously. He rubbed his arm and looked down at the ground. "I guess a like her…a bit. I got used to having her around. I got used to the glomping…almost. She's not that annoying to me anymore. And when I saw her sad…well, you got the idea. You told me to give her a chance, and I did. I…I'm glad I did."

Rin blinked at her brother a few times and smiled before putting an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, bro. She's coming back anyway. You don't need to worry about anything. You can watch her on TV when she performs. Plus, you have her number, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Things will be fine. You'll hardly even tell that she'll be gone."

* * *

***sigh* You know, it's pretty boring when you've had an entire week without any contact with the outside world. At least I have more time to do fanfic chapters, download more Vocaloid songs, finish Season 1 of Gravity Falls, study for the MTs…. -Ridaa**


	8. What's Their Heart Rate?

**What's Their Heart Rate?**

When Len woke up the next morning, he decided to let his hair out for a moment. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and black pants after a long, hot shower. Then he went to the kitchen to get a banana.

Kuro beat him to it. She replaced all the original dishware with the ones she bought a few days ago. Taking one look at Len, her eyes widened then she chuckled. "You look like a grown man with your hair out!"

Len's eyebrows raised at this. "Do I?" he said, patting his hair.

Kuro smirked. "Sorry about the cat bowls. I wanted to use them today,"

Len shrugged. "S'okay. Just give me a banana."

"Yes sir, I shall be your banana!" Kuro joked, saying it all gentleman-like. She and Len laughed.

"No, seriously, I want a banana."

Rolling her eyes playfully, she produced a banana from the fridge. Len ate it in two bites then drank milk from the paw printed glass. "So…what song will we sing today?"

Kuro smiled. "Well, if it's alright with you, I wanted to sing 'Heartbeat#0822'. Miku suggested it to me last night."

Len blushed a little. _'Why would she suggest that?'_ he thought, silently cursing Miku. "Isn't that a solo love song?" he asked aloud.

Kuro shrugged. "Anything can happen. So, will you do it?"

Len breathed heavily. This was his chance! Maybe he could confess afterwards. _Maybe. _"Yeah, ok. Let's do it." He answered, which lead to a very happy cat.

"Except…I think you should wear something else. Your outfit is too grown up for me."

"What will I wear, a suit?" Len asked sarcastically.

"Perfect! Not too formal, though. And like we agreed, black and white!" Kuro winked.

Len rolled his eyes and smiled. He went back to his room to change. He found a white shirt with long sleeves and put that on. He kept his pants and tied a black tie around his neck before slipping on a pair of black dress shoes. To finish things up, he tied his hair. Much better this way.

When he went to the kitchen, Rin was there, peeling an orange, dropping the leftovers in the cat printed bowl. She wore a simple orange shirt with yellow shorts and white she saw her brother, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Where are you headed to? A ball?"

"Haha, very funny," Len said. "FYI, Kuro told me to change,"

"For what, a date? We have work, you know,"

"It's for the song, dumbass!" Len shouted.

Rin laughed again. She always laughed when her twin cussed. "Whatever you say, bro."

Kuro came out next. She wore a white, long sleeved jacket, a black shirt, white pants, a black belt, and her favorite black choker. She didn't wear her chain piercing again today either.

"What is it, dress up day?" Rin joked. No one laughed with her.

"Just wait, Rin-chan, we're going to be singing a great song!" Kuro said proudly.

"Oh, yeah, I heard all about it from lover boy here," Rin replied, biting into her orange.

"What?"

Len gave his sister a death glare. Realizing her mistake, Rin quickly said, "Uh, nothing~! I just said good luck!" Len still glared at her.

* * *

It was still 6 o'clock. Mr. Hiroyuki said it was alright if they came earlier than eight. So Kuro spent her extra two hours to buy tapioca and going window-shopping. Rin and Len were getting some ice cream. Len got a banana split and Rin got a chocolate cone with orange slices in it. As they sat to eat their treats, Rin started asking questions: "So, how are things going with you two?"

Len rolled his eyes. "I barely even told her anything yet!"

"Right, right. But you _will_, won't you?"

"Will you just be patient?!"

Rin scoffed. "Geez, you _are _a tsun tsun!"

Len glared. He opened his mouth to defend himself when Kuro came running up to them. "Guys! There's a karaoke contest at the nearby bar! Winner gets 5000 yen. And no one won yet!"

"You and Len should sing, Kuro-chan," Rin said cheerfully. She ignored Len's death glare at her.

"Great idea!" Kuro said. "They pick the songs at random, so it's gonna be a piece of cake for us!"

Len smiled slightly. It did seem like an easy win. "Alright. One song wouldn't hurt. We still have, what, an hour?"

"Yep! C'mon!"

She lead them to the bar she was talking about. Many people were gathered there to witness and enter the contest. There was a giant screen at the top corner of the bar, two mics, and a remote control, representing a karaoke machine. Right now, two people-a few years older than Rin, Len, and Kuro, maybe-were currently singing "Cantarella" by Kaito and Miku. When they had finished, the owner of the bar (who was also the host of the contest) shook his head. Seems like he wasn't entirely pleased.

"Alright! Who's next?" he called out.

Kuro immediately grabbed Len's hand as they stepped forward. "We will!"

The host gasped. "Well, whaddya know! It's 96Neko and Len Kagamine, everybody!" The crowd cheered for them. "I'm guessing you want to try winning the money, huh?"

"No, sir!" Kuro replied. "It's just for the heck of it! We _want _to sing. It's not much about money. It's worth a shot though, right?"

"Well…if you say so. Think you guys can sing 'Paradichlorobenzene' then?"

Len smirked. "Sir, I _made _that song. Of course we can!"

The host grinned and turned his machine on. Kuro and Len grabbed the mics and they started singing together at once:

_Both: boku wa nan no tame ni utau? _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_tada imi no rikai sezu ni utau _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_sou kotaemotome hashiridashita _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_sono saki ni tadoritsuite nanimo nai to shitta kedo_

_saa utaimashou odorimashou _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_saa wamekimashou sakebimashou _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_inu mo neko mo ushi mo buta mo mina _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_saa kuruimashou nemurimashou _

_kuchihateru made saa_

_RUURU ga boku wa iya de _

_tada shibararetaku nakute _

_dakara boku wa nigedashite _

_atosaki no koto wa wasure _

_sashizu sareru no ga iya de _

_sukoshi aku ni naritakute _

_shin'ya ie wo nukedashite _

_yoru no machi wo hashirinuke _

_nan no tame ni ikiru noka _

_boku wa noraneko ni hanashikaketa _

_neko wa nanimo kotaezu ni _

_tada mikudashita hitomi de boku wo mita _

_nome mo shinai koohii nomihoshite _

_kumorisora wo miagetanda _

_ima no boku ni nani ga dekiru? _

_soresura wakaranai_

_dakara boku wa utaisakebunda _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_sono imi no rikai sezu ni wameku _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_kore de kimi wa manzoku dekiru no? _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_okite kisoku yabuttara kimi wa nanika kawaru no?_

_sou dare demo ii buchimaketai _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_aku wo tataku seigi furikazasu _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_seigi tate ni SUTORESU kaishou _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_mawaritomeru bokura kizukanai _

_orokana koui_

_kono uta ni imi wa aru no? _

_kono uta ni imi wa nai yo _

_kono uta ni tsumi wa aru no? _

_kono uta ni tsumi wa nai yo_

_[BENZEN]...ni imi wa aru no? _

_[BENZEN]...ni imi wa nai yo _

_[BENZEN]...ni tsumi wa aru no? _

_kono uta no imi wa... [BENZEN]_

_boku wa soshite kizuku _

_shosen wa subete gizen nanda to _

_boku no ikiru kachi wa nani? _

_noraneko wa mizu ni oboreshinda_

_kara ni natta koohii nagesutete _

_yami ni owareta sora wo mita _

_ima no boku wa nani wo shiteru? _

_soresura wakaranai _

_mou nannimo wakaranai_

_soshite kimi wa boku wo waraunda _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN_

_soshite boku wa kimi wo tsukitobasu _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN_

_boku ga tadashiku kimi wa chigau _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN_

_kyomu ni kurumarete wa kieru _

_boku ga kiesaru made_

_saa utaimashou odorimashou _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_saa waraimashou netamimashou _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_boku mo kimi mo nanimokamo zenbu _

_PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _

_saa kuruimashou nemurimashou _

_kuchihateru made saa_

The crowd cheered loudly. Kuro and Len took a bow. Len smiled to himself. He was feeling pretty lucky about this.

The host, unfortunately, shook his head. "That was great singing, but it wasn't what I was looking for, kids."

"_What?!"_ Kuro, Len, and Rin yelled.

"You never said anything about singing the way you wanted it!" Rin shouted.

"Did I?" the host smirked. "I never knew!"

"Yes, you did!" Len accused. "You just want people to lose so you could still keep the money!"

"And earn it too. By the way, that will be 50 yen."

Kuro stomped her foot. "We're not paying a single cent! What was wrong with our singing that you didn't like, anyway?"

"Well, for one thing, you sang at the same time. I barely knew which voice was which. And another thing, when you sang together, I have to admit, it wasn't _that _great. You guys sounded like a single person talking in a robotic voice! Then again, all Vocaloids are like that. I bet they don't have emotions like robots either!"

"You take that back!" Rin yelled, furious now. "How dare you insult the Vocaloids!"

That's when the crowd started joining in. "Yeah!" "How dare he!" "The Vocaloids are awesome!" "Worthless bitch!" "Baka!"

"Uh-oh, unhappy customers," the host said, still in cheerful mode. "Sorry, folks we're closed now!" His waiters pushed everyone out the door, although the crowd was stillgiving complaints.

Rin, Len, and Kuro were walking to the Crypton building. Len was still disappointed about losing and was muttering complaints. "We don't deserve to lose! We're Vocaloids! We're _always _great at singing!"

"Len, it's no big deal," Kuro said gently. "It's just a stupid contest. Although, I _really _hate the host now. He can't just say things like that about you guys!"

"Yeah…" Rin grumbled. "I could just punch him in the face!"

"But still, it's just a simple game." Kuro continued. "Nothing will change that, right?" Before any of the twins could respond, Kuro gasped. "Look! Another tapioca store!" She quickly rushed to get another cup of her favorite drink.

Len sighed. "It's gonna be harder for me to confess, Rin. Obviously she doesn't care about how we sing together. She only cares about having fun…and tapioca."

Rin frowned. "That's not true, Len! You know it's not. She just thinks that host can get away with making fun of us. Really, she's just upset of what he said and doesn't want to show it."

Len frowned back, not convinced. "I just hope you're right."

Kuro came out earlier than expected. Of course, her cup was it's usual extra large. They continued their walk to the Crypton building. It was exactly 7:30 when they arrived at the airing room. Mr. Hiroyuki was waiting for them. So were all the Vocaloids.

"Would you like to start now?" he asked. "Or…"

"We've had a rough morning," Kuro explained. "But we can move on."

The boss nodded. They stepped inside the recording box. Before they started, Len mumbled, "I wish this turns out well,"

Kuro, who had extremely good hearing, laughed when she heard him. "Of course it will, Len-kun! Don't let that annoying host get to you. You always sing perfectly."

"You think so?"

"I know so! Everyone does, obviously." Kuro grinned at him. He smiled back.

And they started singing:

_Len: Boku no shinzou ga ne, tomaru koro ni wa ne _

_Kitto kono yo wo ne, mankitsu shi owatteiru to omou'n da_

_Yarinokoshita koto, nannimo nai kurai _

_Kimi no tonari de sa, waraitsuzuketeitai to omou'n da_

_Kono mune ga myaku utsu uchi wa kimi wo mada mamotteitai _

_Ikiru imi nante sore de ii no (ii no) _

_Mou hitotsu, mou hitotsutte onaji namida wo kazoete _

_Bokura wa mata otagai wo shiru'n da_

_Takanaru kodou ga tsutaeteku _

_Kasanaru oto to nagareru omoi wo _

_Mou hanasanai to yakusoku shiyou _

_Itsudemo kimi ga samishikunai you ni_

_Kuro: Boku no shinzou wa ne, ippunkan ni ne _

_Nanajuu kai no ne, "ikiteiru" wo sakenderu'n da_

_Demo kimi to iru to, sukoshi kakeashi de _

_Hyakujuu kai no ne, "aishiteiru" wo sakebu'n da_

_Kono mune ga myaku utsu uchi wa kimi wo mada mamotteitai _

_Ikiru imi nante sore de ii no (ii no) _

_Mou ichido, mou ichidotte onaji kokoro wo kasanete _

_Bokura wa mata otagai wo shiru'n da_

_Boku to kimi ga deaeta koto ni _

_Nani ka riyuu ga aru to suru naraba _

_Unmei ka wa wakaranakute mo _

_Ureshii koto ni kawari wa nai yo ne_

_Len: Itsuka boku wo yameru toki made _

_Ato nando "suki" to ieru no darou? _

_Kuro: Koko ni irareru koto ni kansha shiyou _

_Tada ikiteiru koto ni _

_Both: Arigatou._

_Both: Takanaru kodou ga tsutaeteku _

_Kasanaru oto to nagareru omoi wo _

_Aishitsuzukeru to yakusoku shiyou _

_Shinpaku ga tomatte shimau made_

The Vocaloids whispered to each other. They smiled at Kuro and Len and nodded in approval. Mr. Hiroyuki also gave a thumbs up. "Good job, guys."

Len smiled slightly. They seemed to be good but he didn't believe it. They stepped out of the airing room and Rin came up to her brother. "Now's your chance, bro! Tell her how you feel."

Len looked at Kuro from across the room. She was talking to Miku about something. Len sighed. "I don't think it's worth it, Rin."

Rin frowned. "What do you mean? You sounded great! You guys always do. And that song proves your affection. Now's your only time!"

Len sighed again. "I guess I just lost it…" He pushed past her and exited the airing room.

"Oh, Len…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuro was talking to Miku. The older tealette was bugging her about something. "Just tell him your feelings, Kuro-chan!"

Kuro shook her head. "It's best to keep in the shadows, Miku."

"But Kuro, that was your only chance! You like him, don't you?"

"Yes, but…I feel like now isn't the right time at all…"

"What's a better time to confess your love than when singing it?"

Kuro shrugged. "Look, I have all the time in the world. Don't you worry! We'll learn our love for each other sooner or later."

"You seem awfully calm about falling in love with someone. Usually, they would go crazy for that person."

"I'm not a usual person, am I?" Kuro smiled.

* * *

**Did this at the last minute. My sister forced me to make a romantic chapter for once. But yeah, right, like I know anything about love. Thankfully, I don't but this is my best. Especially since I got bored and decided to do this. -Riduu**


	9. A Concert and A Confession

**A Concert and A Confession**

"Holy tapioca, what to wear, what to wear…!" Kuroneko was rummaging through her clothes, searching for the perfect outfit for the big upcoming Utaite concert. Rin and Len were standing at the guest room door, watching her flinging her stuff all over the place. "She's really panicky today," Rin commented. Len nodded in agreement.

It was true, though. For the past two days, Kuro has set her mind on nothing else but the upcoming concert on Monday evening. Which was tomorrow night! She helped everyone with everything to get ready for the big event: the tickets, the stage set-up, the band, the choreography, the backup dancers, the decorations, the music. The only thing she wasn't ready for yet was her outfit and songs to sing. She can't believe she didn't think of this sooner. And now, she was going to be late for the bus back to Utaite.

"Kuro, can't you just find a good outfit when you get there?" Len asked.

The cat girl shook her head. "My boss expects me to be ready when I arrive. We still have a dress rehearsal this afternoon and I don't want to make an excuse or anything!"

"But you're going to be late for the bus!" Rin protested.

Kuro checked her watch. "Too late, it already left," She continued searching for an outfit.

"What?!" Rin and Len exclaimed.

"How will you get there now?" Len asked worriedly.

"Hey! This is perfect!" She said, holding up one of her clothes while ignoring Len's question. Before the twins could see what she picked out, she quickly stuffed it in a plastic bag and stuffed it in one of her luggage bags. Turning to Len, she shrugged. "I'll just walk."

"You can't walk! It's a long way back. You can't use up all your energy!"

Kuro sighed. "I have no other choice, do I?" She checked her watch again. "It's 10 am. I still need to pick a song to sing!"

"Wait, wasn't there a song you were writing?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, it was a parody," Kuro replied. "But I'm not sure if it's ready yet."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it is."

"Well…alright. Thanks, Rin! I just need to pick one more song…"

Just then, there was a doorbell ringing. "Who's that?" Kuro wondered.

Len volunteered to check it out. He went to their door and opened it. Standing there was a boy with short brown hair wearing a blue hoodie, black pants, and red and blue sneakers. He had blue headphones hung around his neck. It was funny, 'cause Len had never seen the boy before in his life. "Um, can I help you?" Len asked.

"I'm looking for 96Neko," the boy replied cheerfully. He sounded like a girl. Len wondered if he was one but it would be too rude to ask.

"Tenchou?" Kuro gasped. She appeared at Len's side when hearing a familiar voice.

"Kuro-chan!" the boy exclaimed. The two of them gave each other a huge bear hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Tenchou! How's Kogeinu?"

"He's fine! He missed you too! We all do, obviously! We don't care if it's only two months! It seemed like forever!"

"What's happening here?" Rin asked, also appearing at her brother's side. Len shrugged. "Apparently, they're friends."

"Guys, this is vipTenchou," Kuro explained. "He's one of my best friends at Utaite! We call him Tenchou, for short."

"Nice to meet the famous Rin and Len Kagamine!" Tenchou said, still in a cheerful and girl-like tone. He stuck out his hand and both twins shook it.

"It's great to meet another one of Kuro-chan's friends, too!" Rin replied, also in a cheerful mode. Len nodded, but also started to wonder about Kuro's past with this boy.

"Whatcha doin' here, Tenchou?" Kuro asked.

"Picking you up, of course! I just knew you'd miss the bus again!" Tenchou joked.

Kuro laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I kinda did."

"Also, I want to hear about your experiences at Crypton! How are things going?"

"It's great! The album's turning out well. We just finished, actually, but they're not going to publish it yet."

"Who's your partner?"

"Len-kun, of course!" Kuro gestured to the banana-loving boy beside her. "Everyone liked our singing, Tenchou!"

Tenchou giggled. "Well, obviously!"

"Are you and Kuro a couple?" Len blurted out. Rin jabbed him in the ribs.

Kuro and Tenchou simply laughed. "No, Len-kun," Tenchou said. "But I admit, some people believe that." He turned to Kuro. "So, ready to go Kuro-chan?"

"Not yet! I still need to pick another song in time for the rehearsal." She said.

"Why don't you do 'Melancholic'?" Len blurted out again. Everyone turned to look at him.

"'Melancholic'?" Kuro asked. "Why?"

Len blushed. "It was just an option,"

"Actually, I think 'Melancholic' would be perfect for Kuro-chan!" Rin said. "It's one of my favorite songs, since I wrote it, of course. But its content describes Kuro almost completely! She should totally go for it!"

"'Melancholic', huh?" Kuro mused. "Sounds good enough to me! I'll just practice it in time for tomorrow!"

"Great!" Tenchou said. "Well, we better get going. The rehearsal starts at exactly noon and we still need to do our vocalization before then!"

Kuro nodded, quickly grabbed her luggage, and waved to Rin and Len. "Bye, guys! See you in three days! Thanks again!" With that, she followed Tenchou out the door and they left the building.

As soon as they were out, Len collapsed on the living room couch. "Why do I feel so tired?" he complained.

"I don't know with you," Rin said. "But if I didn't know any better, you were just jealous of Tenchou!"

Len glared at his sister. "Was not!"

"Was too! You asked him if they were a couple!"

"So? I was curious!"

Rin playfully poked his side. "Lenny-kun is jealous!" she sing-songed.

"Am not!" He hit her with a pillow. Rin stuck her tongue out and threw the pillow back at him, which he dodged.

"I bet they even sing a bunch of songs together!" Rin teased.

"I don't care!" Len shouted. He hid under the pillow. "Leave me outta this!"

Rin laughed. "Come to think of it, they're 'Matryoshka' version was pretty funny."

Len jumped up. "They did 'Matryoshka'? That's awesome! Lemme see!"

Rin smiled teasingly. "You just wanna know how great they sang together!"

"Nuh-uh! I love 'Matryoshka'! C'mon, show me!"

"Fine,"

Rin got her yellow laptop, turned it on, and proceeded to YouTube. She typed 'Matryoshka 96Neko and vipTenchou version' and choices appeared on the screen. She clicked the first video and they watched.

**((A/N: Ok, here's the sitch, I can't find the Romaji version of Kuro's and Tenchou's Matryoshka version, so search for the video on YouTube instead! [plus, I'm feeling lazy right now]))**

In the end, both Rin and Len were laughing out loud. "I guess they were pretty funny," Len admitted. "I didn't know Tenchou liked bloomers so much!"

"And I didn't know Kuro-chan was a panty lover," Rin said.

Len shrugged. "Wasn't important. You can shut that down now."

Rin grinned. "You are so going to be jealous for the next three days."

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Ugh!" Len groaned. "I knew it was a bad idea to tell you what I felt! Look, can't you get the idea that Kuro and I don't go great together? Get that in your head!"

"Bro, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You and Kuro sound awesome together!"

"How would you know? Nobody liked it when we did 'PonPonPon'. Or 'Mr. Music'. Mr. Hiroyuki didn't like our performance in 'Heartbeat#0822'. That bar owner didn't like it when we sang 'Paradichlorobenzene' either."

"Screw that bar owner, he was a jerk. But Mr. Hiroyuki loves you guys singing together, Len. He was just so busy with a lot of things that enthusiasm wasn't important that time. And the only reason no one appreciated your 'PonPonPon' was because you didn't seem interested in singing it at all. I bet if you were, people would totally love it…"

"What about 'Mr. Music'?"

"Our boss said it himself! The whole point of the album was for you and Kuro to do it together and together only. You had to go and ask me, Gumi, Luka, and Underbar to sing with you guys. You didn't even notice that Kuro didn't get to sing as much as we did!"

Len sighed. "I guess you're right…"

"You guys sing together wonderfully. You're making an album together. You even got to do a video! Why wouldn't you guys be a perfect pair? And if you think you both aren't, then what's the point of being asymmetrical?"

Len took a deep breath. Rin could tell he was still unconvinced. "I want to show you something," she declared.

She clicked YouTube's search box and typed 'Kuro Len Romantic Night'. Len raised an eyebrow when he saw one of the choices. Rin clicked the first video and Len's eyes widened.

It was him and Kuro singing during the showdown. The one where they won the headphones. Rin had recorded them singing and uploaded the video. It had over a million views and over a thousand likes.

"Wow," was all Len said.

"See? The people love you two! Have you seen the comments? They think you guys sound more than amazing together."

"Wow," Len said again. "I didn't think we were that good."

"Well, now you know," Rin replied. "Don't you see, Len? You guys are perfect for each other."

"I never thought of it that way," Len sighed. He smiled at his sister. "Thanks, Rin."

The orange lover grinned to herself proudly. "No problem, bro. You still want to watch the concert on TV?"

"Of course."

* * *

It was 6 o'clock, Monday night. Rin and Len sat in front of their television in the living room, holding a bowl of popcorn, orange juice, and bananas. The Utaite concert was going to start any minute now. Once it did, the twins mostly paid attention to when Kuro's turn was going to come up.

"Hey look!" Len said. "It's Tenchou!"

She was right. Tenchou had just come up on the stage, singing "Rolling Girl" in boy version. He wasn't wearing much; just a blue and green hoodie, black cut up jeans and brown boots. When he sang, he lost the girlish voice and his voice sounded deeper. After he sang, the crowd cheered and the twins grinned at each other.

Then his second song was up. He was singing "Panda Hero" next. But this time, his voice sounded a bit like a girl again. At most parts, he inserted his name into the song. And yet, the crowd still loved it.

Finally, Kuro came onto the stage. Turns out, she was the last entertainment. The crowd yelled for her loudly. "It's Kuro-chan!" Rin exclaimed.

Although the outfit Kuro picked out was somewhat simple, it looked great on her: a black jacket with white sequins on the collar and white writings on the back and front, a black shirt with white patterns on it, blue jeans, black boots, silver rings, silver bracelets on her right wrist, and her chain piercing on her mouth. Her hair had pink highlights on her bangs that was done to cover the right side of her face. She held the microphone firmly in her hand.

"Good evening to all!" she said. The crowd screamed in response.

"Aren't my friends great singers?" she said. "We're an Utaite family! Now, it's my turn to sing in the spotlight!" The crowd screamed once more. "I want to start off singing with this parody song that I have worked on for a while. I dedicate this to my partner and friend, Kagamine Len!"

Len almost fell off his seat when he heard this. The song she had been working on this whole time…it was about him? Rin nudged her brother excitedly. "Len! She's talking about you!" she said.

He pretended not to hear. He had to listen to this.

Kuro then started singing:

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Len-kun wo gyuu-gyuushitai na zenryoku de abareru no wo_

_Osaekonde gyuutteshitai na_

_Ude orareru no mo ari dayo otte ii yo, Len-kun_

_Len-kun to futari de kaimono iku koto ni natte_

_Nandemonai kao de "DATE da nee"_

_tte itte mechakucha ni ishiki sasetai_

_Len-kun no kamigata wa banana ni niteimasu ga,_

_Asa, Kossori banana wo toritsukete_

_Itsu kizuku ka naa to omotteitara_

_Len-kun ga dekaketa no ni boku ga kizukazu_

_Yuugata kaettekita Len-kun ga banana wo nigirishimete_

_Makka na kao de nirandekita tame, sono mama GO TO BED shitai_

_Hasu hasu hasu hasu_

_Len-kun hshs shitai_

_Hshs sare naretenai Len-kun ga kimochi warugaru no wo mite,_

_Sarani hshs shitai, hshs shitai_

_Len-kun ga PIXIV de "Kagamine Len Sou Uke" R18 de_

_Rensaku kakeru no wo zenryouku de suishou shitai_

_A, sousou VoM s kaijou de wa Len-kun ni,_

_96neko (Kuroneko) COSPLAY moraitai_

_Shikashi, amari no iwakan no nai pettanko na mune ni_

_Muishiki ni me ga itteshimai_

_"Ore no hou ga ookii n'janai?" to mikudashitekuru_

_Len-kun wo hisshini tappuri to ai wo_

_Kome dakishimete nagetobashitai_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Asa okiru to ikinari seichoushiteita Len-kun ni_

_Dou setsu shite ii ka wakarazu ni shokuji mo kotoba sukuna ni nari,_

_Neko to chawan toka tsukawaseteru no ga,_

_Naze ka moushiwakenaku naritai_

_Shokugo, "banana tabetai" to ka iwarete mo_

_"A, suimasen, banana ni nattekimasu."_

_Toka keigo ni naritai_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Len-kun ga baito kinshi nano ni shitsujhi kissa de_

_Shitsuji wo shiteru no ni dekuwashite,_

_Hazukashigatteru Len-kun wo ALBUM ni osametai_

_Ehehe~_

_Len-kun ga itsumade tatte mo keigo ni naranai no de,_

_Sono tabi ni "chotto keigo de shabettemite?"_

_"Kiete kudasai" "Oufu!"_

_Mitai na kawai wo maikai yaritai_

_Mahou shounen ka atte tsubuyaiteru Len-kun ni_

_"Len-kun ga mahou shounen ni nattara_

_Magical Nuko Len-Len da ne!" toka koe wo kaketakute,_

_Demo kitto mugon RIP suru kaete konai kara_

_Sotto kage kara tsubuyaki wo kakusan shitai_

_RETWEET!_

_Ta-Pi-O-Ca_

_Tsukarete kaettekita Len-kun ga SOFA de tonari ni suwatte,_

_Sono mama ni kata ni yorikakatte neteshimai,_

_Nukumori ni fureteitai_

_Len-kun ga me wo toshite kuchibiru wo kochira ni muketeiru no de,_

_Shibashi douyoushite mayotte, iroiro kangae ni kangae nuita kekka_

_Yappari dakishimete tobashitai_

_Machi de deatta Len-kun ni nanto megane kaketeori_

_Koe wo kakeru to "fudan wa CONTACT dakedo ne..."_

_Toka iiwake wo suru kedo, sono megane sugoku niatteru yo?_

_To honshin wo kuchi ni shita kotoro,_

_Shibashi utsumuite kao wo agetara totemo_

_Suteki na egao de omoikkiri nagaretai_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_「Zutto mae kara suki deshita.」_

_tte MAIL wo Len-kun kara morau, dokitto shitai_

_"Ji, jitsu wa, boku mo sukideshita" to okuru to_

_"Ee? Ryouomoi!? Yatta! Tsukiatte kudasai!"_

_To okottekite dokidokishita ato_

_"A, gomen (w) saki machigaeta w w "_

_To kite, nani mo shinjirarenakunaritai_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_Len-kun nau! Len-kun nau! Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun nau!_

_"Haa, tsukareta nau..."_

Len was amazed. Kuroneko was singing about most of his past events with her! And she put them into a song just for him. Len was touched, surprised, and happy all at the same time.

"I told you she liked you!" Rin laughed.

The best part was, the crowd loved it. They screamed, yelled, and cheered. Kuro took a bow. But both Rin and Len knew that it wasn't over yet.

"For the last song of the day, I dedicate this to all of you folks who came here!" Kuro said. "A simple thank you, for going to Utaite's first concert! We appreciate it! Also, I'd like to thank my friend, Kagamine Rin, for picking this song out for me! Hope you're all enjoying the night!"

Two back-up dancers came onto the stage. Once the song started, Kuro sang as they danced to her singing:

_zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto_

_zenzen shiranai uchi ni_

_kokoro ubawareru nante koto_

_aru hazu nai deshou_

_"Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!"_

_sore wa buaisou na egao dattari_

_sore wa nichiyoubi no higure dattari_

_sore wa tesuto bakka no kikan dattari_

_sore wa kimi to yuu na no merankorinnisuto_

_teatari shidaitsuyoki debutsukattemo_

_nannimo te ni wa nokoranai tte_

_omoikonderu_

_chotto kurai noyuuki ni datte_

_chicchaku natte fusagikonderu_

_watashi dakara_

_zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto_

_zenzen shiranai uchi ni_

_kokoro ubawareru nante koto_

_aru hazu nai deshou_

_zenzen kidzukanai kimi nante_

_zen zen shiranai shiranai mon_

_"Nee nee" janai wa kono egao_

_mata nemurenai desho_

_"Hey! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_Motto kudasai!_

_Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_Hai! Hai!"_

_ashita mo onnaji_

_watashi ga iru no kana_

_buaisou de_

_muguchi na mama no_

_kawaikunai yatsu_

_Ah_

_ano yume ni kimi ga detekita toki kara_

_sunao janai no_

_"Datte!"_

_zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto_

_zenzen shiranai uchi ni_

_kokoro ubaou to shiteta no wa_

_watashi no hou da mon_

_La la la ru la ra_

_Ru la ra ru la ra_

_La la la la la ru ra_

_sou iu jiki nano_

_oboretai no itoshi no_

_merankorii_

_"Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!_

_Hai! Hai! Hai! Whoo!_

_Minna kurotawa tanoshite de kurasai!"_

The crowd went wild. Kuro took another bow. Everyone had glow sticks and they waved them around for her. Rin and Len were clapping for her.

"Yay, Kuro-chan!" Rin was shouting.

"They love her!" Len exclaimed. "She really is awesome!"

"Of course she is! She's 96Neko!"

The twins were obviously very proud of their friend.

'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,' Len thought in his mind, over and over.

"Chill out, bro," Rin said, as if reading her brother's mind. "Kuro's a nice person, she won't turn you down."

"And if she does?"

"I doubt that will happen,"

* * *

Wednesday came around pretty quick. After Kuro sang her best at the concert, her boss decided to make a music video of "Len-kun Now!" Only, Len didn't have time to drive by Utaite and act the part of himself, so they used CGIs instead. (A/N: To those who don't know, CGI means Computer Generated Imagery) The video was released yesterday, and Kuro was arranged to come back to Crypton today.

The twins had their evening all planned out. Rin prepared a special dinner for the three of them for them to eat. Then later that night, Rin would pretend to go to sleep while Len would confess to Kuro as they watched TV. At first Len thought about making some things a bit fancier but Rin insisted that Kuro would love it if things went simple.

Now, the twins were waiting for Kuro in front of their apartment, hoping to catch her bus come up on their curb.

"How are you so sure that she'll say yes?" Len asked his sister.

Rin sighed. "Len, that song proved, like, everything! She really likes you! Do I have to say that a million times a day?"

"You only say it two times a day,"

Thus saying that, Len received a punch in the arm.

"Just trust me, Len! Kuro will say yes. But I still can't believe you like her! Just a few months ago, you didn't want anything to do with her."

Len nodded. "I know. But now, I can't help but love her."

"Awww, my bro is all grown up!"

"Shut it, Rin,"

Suddenly, a bus pulled up on the curb, right in front of them. Kuroneko stepped out, wearing a black hoodie, jeans and boots along with her cat ears, chain piercing and dark sunglasses, carrying her two luggage bags in each hand. As she set them down, she whipped her glasses off, revealing those blood red eyes. "Hey," she said, grinning.

"Kuro-chan!" Rin and Len exclaimed. They knew they haven't been away that long, but to them it felt like years. They each gave each other a quick hug as the bus drove away.

"How was the concert?" Rin asked. "We saw you on TV! Did you have a good time?"

"A great time!" Kuro said. "It was awesome on my very first concert! I admit, I was nervous."

Len laughed. "You? 96Neko? Nervous?"

Kuro grinned at him. "Did you like the song, Len-kun?"

Len managed a small smile. "Yeah. That was nice of you, Kuro-chan. I really appreciated it."

Kuro grinned brightly. "It's no problem."

"Hey, Kuro-chan!" Rin said. "We wanted to congratulate you on your concert, so we prepared a special dinner for you. It will be just the three of us eating a homemade dinner together tonight!"

Kuro's eyes lit up. "Homemade dinner? I'm getting hungry already!"

Len chuckled softly. "It's still 11 am, dummy. Didn't you have breakfast? What do you say we grab some lunch at McDonald's first and head to this karaoke place I saw earlier."

"Sounds good to me!" Kuro agreed.

The trio went upstairs to bring Kuro's luggage back to the guest room. Rin pulled her aside. "We never agreed on going to McDonald's or a karaoke place," she whispered.

Len raised an eyebrow. "What do you expect us to do for the rest of the day? Don't worry, I just want Kuro and I to sing one more time before our album would get released."

* * *

Everyone decided to get dressed. Len wore his "Happy Synthesizer" outfit and headphones while Rin wore a simple orange tank top under a brown leather vest, black jeans and boots. Kuro wore a peachy brown shirt jacket over a red and black crossed pattern shirt, her "Happy Synthesizer" fingerless gloves and headphones, cat ears, and chain piercing.

They decided to take a taxi to McDonald's. When they got there, the people there gathered around them, squealing and asking for their autographs. It took ten minutes until all the fans were satisfied and the trio got to the counter to make their orders.

"That sure was shocking," Kuro laughed. "I say we should be careful the next time we go public."

"Uh, right!" Len agreed. He silently cursed himself for not thinking about that sooner.

The trio got their orders: Rin had orange juice (of course), large fries, and a cheeseburger, Len had Coke, chicken, and a sundae, and Kuro had nuggets and spaghetti. She exited the fast food place for a while and came back carrying a tapioca cup.

As they ate, Kuro told her friends about her experiences during her first concert: "It was tough work. At the rehearsal, our boss was pushing us to sing our very best. He was really trying hard for us. We only got a five-minute break every three hours."

"Yikes," Len said. "Did you have a hard time?"

Kuro shrugged. "Not really. It was kinda fun! Despite my first time…it was fun!"

"What about the other people Utaite?" Rin asked. "We heard them sing, but we didn't exactly pay much attention to them."

Laughing, Kuro said, "Because you don't know them?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, they tried as hard as I did. But not everyone in Utaite performed. Only the top ten best of the best were allowed to sing at least two songs each."

"Well, who were they?" Len asked.

"Me, of course, Tenchou, Kogeinu, Valshe, Soraru, Lon, Pokota, Nano, Hashiyan, and Zebra."

"Underbar didn't get a chance?"

Kuro shook her head. "He just likes singing for fun. He doesn't exactly take many things seriously. You remember when we did 'Mr. Music'?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess he's not serious about everything, huh?"

"Nope. He's not. But he loved helping out with the music."

"So, your boss is glad that everything turned out well?" Rin asked.

"Oh, yeah! He was quite happy. I mean, we never got a chance to do a concert. The tickets were sold out and the stadium we performed in was practically a full house."

"I'm glad you're glad, Kuro," Len said.

Kuro smiled as she slurped her tapioca. "Thanks,"

When they finished their food, it was already 2 o'clock. They decided to head to the karaoke place early. "I just hope the owner will be nicer," Kuro said, rolling her eyes.

The place wasn't as full as the bar they went to before. But a decent number of people were there to sing for the karaoke machine. This time, it was no contest, but a simple way of having fun.

"Is it our turn?" Rin asked.

The man handling the machine smiled. He was probably the owner of the place. "Go ahead," he encouraged. The trio smiled at each other.

"Do you pick songs at random?" Len asked.

The man laughed. "No, not really, but I can pick a random song for you if you want to."

"That would be nice, I guess," Kuro said.

"Well, one of my favorite songs is 'Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku'. Do you think you could sing that?"

Rin took a step back. "They can. I'm just watching." Len and Kuro nodded.

The man smiled at them and he started the machine. Kuro and Len grabbed the two mics and started singing:

_(whispers)_

_Len: Doko kara kita no?_

_donna sugata o shite iru no?_

_Both: dare mo shiranai_

_sou sa boku ga yumekui Shirokuro Baku_

_Ah_

_Kuro: Kore wa ojousan_

_Yonaka nemurezu ni iru no kai?_

_Len: Sore nara boku ga_

_Mahou o kakete ageyou ka_

_Both: ...Hora yubikiri de yakusoku shiyou_

_Len: Oh!_

_Len: Kowai YUME o mita?_

_Kuro: Boku ni makasena yo_

_Both: Marugoto tabete ageyou_

_Len: Mou shinpai nai_

_Kuro: Yukkuri oyasumi_

_Both: Ya na koto zenbu wasurete sa_

_Len: Ah!_

_(whispers)_

_Kuro: Kore wa ojousan_

_Mata tanomigoto ga aru tte?_

_Len: Kotowaranai sa_

_Kore koso ga boku no shiawase_

_Both: ...Sore nara kisu de yakusoku shiyou_

_Len: Oh!_

_Kuro: Motto YUME o mitai?_

_Len: Boku ni makasena yo_

_Both: Zenbu ataete ageyou_

_Kuro: Kkanbi na sutoorii_

_Len: Tanbi na inmu o_

_Both: Kokoroyuku made meshiagare_

_Kuro: Motto, motto_

_Len: Nozomeba ii_

_Both: Yokubou o sarakedashite_

_Mou nido to nukedasenai_

_Sokonashi no paradaisu da_

_Len: Saa_

_Both:Tsuki ga michita nara yakume wa owari sa_

_O-dai wa...wakatte'ru yo ne?_

_Len: Sono hitomi no oku azayaka na yume_

_Both: Zenbu, zenbu moratte ikou ka_

_Kuro: Mijime na kao da ne_

_Len: Kore ga genjitsu_

_Both: Kimi ga eranda koto darou?_

_Kuro: YUME ni oboretara_

_Len: Yume wa kanawanai_

_Both: ...Monokuro no sekai e youkoso!_

_Len: Ah!_

Everyone in the karaoke place clapped for them. It was only now did Len realize a crowd had formed as they were singing. And apparently, they thought they were great.

"Thank you for coming here today and singing for us!" the owner exclaimed. "It's such an honor for two Vocaloids and an Utaite singer to come here to my karaoke place!" Wait, so the man didn't know they were famous singers? That's a first.

"Feel free to stay and sing as long as you'd like," the man grinned.

"Arigatou," Len said, grinning back.

"He is nicer than the last owner," Rin laughed. Kuro laughed too, nodding in agreement.

* * *

They spent the next few hours drinking Coke (and tapioca for Kuro) and singing at least three songs each. Just by singing, they helped the owner attract more people into coming into his karaoke place. I guess you can tell that they sang until they got tired and decided to go back to the apartment.

"That owner was so much nicer," Rin said on the taxi ride home. "He let us in for free! Can you believe that?"

"It's probably because we're famous singers," Len said.

"At least now we can have our dinner, right?" Kuro asked.

Rin giggled. "Of course!"

When they got home, Rin brought the food she cooked out of the fridge and heated it up. As she set it on the table, both Kuro's and Len's mouths began to water.

Rin cooked three fishes with lemon slices on the side, a fruit casserole with bananas and oranges in it, ramen, tempura, onigiri, and squid balls. She also made two whole pitchers with orange or banana flavored tapioca in it. Rin had cooked all these foods last night when Len was still asleep.

"You're amazing, Rin-chan!" Kuro exclaimed.

Rin grinned. "Anytime, Kuro-chan!"

Once Len took the first bite, he sighed satisfyingly. "This is the best casserole I have ever tasted. Rin, you never told me you could cook!"

"You didn't tell me either!" Kuro exclaimed as she poured her fourth glass of tapioca. "I would be standing in tapioca heaven by now if you hadn't told me you could make it!"

Rin giggled. "Kuro, I know how much you love tapioca, but don't you think you could lay off it for a little while?"

The blonde cat teen narrowed her eyes. "Never,"

She looked serious for a moment. Until all three of them burst out into laughter.

Rin finished her food quickly (just as planned) and announced, "I'm going to sleep early. You two have fun staying up all night!" With that, she bolted to her room.

Kuro became suspicious. "What was that about?"

Len silently thanked his sister. She had done her part. "Oh, I don't know. Wanna watch some TV?"

The girl shrugged. "Yeah, sure,"

**(A/N: Please, don't ask me what they watched, I'm too lazy to say so)**

During a channel they were watching, Len then got more nervous than he should be. "Kuro?" he started.

She turned her head to him. "Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"T-telling you, duh!"

"You're stuttering,"

"I don't s-stutter!"

"You just did again!"

"Can you please listen to what I have to say?" Len groaned.

Kuro laughed. "I'm just messing with you, Len-kun! Go on, spill."

Len sighed. He tried to look into her eyes. "Kuro…I've really liked you for a while. I was too nervous to tell you. But I'm telling you now. I know I haven't been a very good partner or moral support before but I wish I could've turned back time and repeated everything from the start. I want to know what you think of me, Kuro-chan. Because I really want to show you how I feel from now on. I don't want to hide anything from you anymore."

There was silence. Kuro blinked a few times. Len just waited for her answer. More silence. Kuro seemed like she was completely speechless.

Just then, she grinned widely. "It was about time you said something,"

This time, it was Len who was speechless. "Wait, what?! You mean, you knew?! Who told you?!"

"No one, Len-kun. You made it obvious yourself!"

"I-I don't understand,"

Kuro glomped him. "You know, you're cute when you stutter! You should keep that up!"

Len was still too speechless to push her away. "But-"

"Dummy, I like you too, Len-kun! I thought I made that quite clear~!"

"Uh…"

Kuro rolled her eyes. "You're so dense," Then she gave him a kiss on the lips. Len froze for a moment before he melted into it and kissed her back. He held her head in his hands and Kuro did the same.

When they pulled away, Len put an arm around her shoulder. "So…"

Kuro grinned from ear to ear. "You're willing to let this relationship continue?"

Len smiled. "You're so positive. I guess that's why I love you."

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't update for (counts on fingers) two weeks. It's true, it was my turn and it's my fault, but we had PTs (periodical tests). How can my sister expect me to update our fanfic when our parents expect us to study? But, for all of you guys' sakes, I made this chapter extra long. If you don't like it, screw me. Still, you can't blame me for having a rough week. Plus, it's Friday the 13th, right? -Riduu**


	10. In A Melancholic

**In a Melancholic**

The next day, Len and Kuro went out on their first date. They left the apartment at noon to get lunch at a Japanese restaurant that sold noodles and sushi. Before they did that, Len treated his new girlfriend to two cups of extra large banana tapiocas. Kuro had glomped him so hard after that.

The couple decided to go watch a movie after that. **(A/N: Your choice, I don't care, as long as it takes two hours or so) **They had shared a bag of popcorn, Kuro bought herself another cup of tapioca, and they held hands the entire time during the movie. You'd think they were showing PDA (public display affection) but it was so dark you could barely see them. Besides, I don't think Kuro is one for those kinds of stuff.

At around five, they went to the same karaoke place from yesterday. They were greeted by the owner, who seemed sincerely happy to see them here again. "How can I help you today?" he asked.

Kuro looked around. "Not much business going around here, huh?" The karaoke place only had four or five people and not a single one of them wanted to sing.

The owner sighed. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. A lot of people were here yesterday, but I guess they don't want to come today."

Len shook his head. "Sir, if there's one thing that I learned for the past few months, it's how to attract people into doing stuff. Can we borrow your karaoke machine again?"

The owner's eyes lit up. "Of course,"

Kuro nudged Len. "What are you thinking?" she whispered.

Len winked. "What you've been teaching me for a while is finally paying off,"

Although Kuro was slightly confused, the owner still turned on his machine. He picked a song himself: "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder". Kuro grinned as Len handed her a mic. The song echoed throughout the room as they heard Rin's voice start at the beginning of the song:

_Rin's voice: (migi kata ni murasaki choucho) _

_(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de) _

_(setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru) _

_(hibiku piano) _

_Kuro and Len: fukyou waon _

_Both: migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de _

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru _

_hibiku piano fukyou waon _

_Kuro: warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite _

_donna koto demo _

_hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou? _

_Both: doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru _

_kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara _

_nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain _

_mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu _

_Kuro: migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de _

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru _

_hibiku piano fukyou waon _

_Kuro: (fukyou waon) _

_(ga suki de) _

_(maru de...ma-ma-maru de) _

_(wa kono heya no sumi de) _

_(maru de...ma-ma-maru de) _

_(fukyou waon) _

_Len: ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute_

_samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru_

_Both: oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite_

_shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī?_

_akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa_

_kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu_

_Len: daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai_

_Both: sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru_

_Both: kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu_

_kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo_

_Kuro: kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa _

_Len: aijou sore tomo _

_aa... _

_Both: koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru _

_sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu _

_kurui dashita watashi wo tomete _

_isshun de raku ni shite yo _

_Both: dakiyosete yuganda karada _

_umeru no wa anata shika inai _

_sou deshou? Wakatteru kuse ni _

_kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru _

_Both: migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de _

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru _

_hibiku piano fukyou waon _

_Both: migikata no murasaki choucho _

_(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de) _

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru _

_(hibiku piano) _

_Len: fukyou waon_

A crowd had suddenly formed around them while they were singing. As they ended, the crowd cheered and everyone started wanting a turn at the mic. The owner was rejoiced and silently sent them a glance of thanks. Kuro and Len gave him a thumbs up.

"You know what's the reason on why I picked this song?" Len asked Kuro when they exited.

"Because it's the first song you ever sang onstage?" Kuro guessed.

Len shook his head. "This was the song I sang just before you came to Crypton. It's reminded me of you ever since." That one statement made Kuro one happy cat.

That night, Rin made another special homemade dinner. She cooked lasagna, fish (again), and sushi and baked her special banana and orange cupcakes. For Kuro, she made three pitchers of orange flavored tapioca.

"Thanks, Rin!" Kuro had yelled and glomped.

Rin had laughed. "No problem, Kuro-chan! I'm just happy for you and my brother."

Once they ate, Rin was telling them about what happened while they were gone. "Gumi called and gave me some good news: Kaito and Miku are officially a couple!"

Len's eyes widened. "Really? That's _great _news!" It was about time Kaito had spilled his feelings. Before, he used to talk about _nothing else _but Miku and he was certainly jumping with excitement after he heard that he would be partnered up with her.

"I didn't know Kaito liked Miku," Kuro said. "I mean, I knew Miku liked Kaito, but I didn't know who Kaito liked. I'm so happy for Miku-chan!"

"One of these days, we should double date with them," Len joked.

Rin giggled. "Let's see how their first date would go. I bet Kaito would insist on going to an ice cream store!"

Len rolled his eyes. "Or maybe Miku would want to go leek shopping!"

The three laughed out loud.

"Oh, and you both get your second photo shoot tomorrow," Rin informed. "You guys have to bring the clothes and costumes you wore when you sang those past songs."

Kuro nodded. "I wonder what our cover photos will look like…"

Rin giggled suddenly. "I stole a picture and made one myself," she announced. "Remember when you guys tried on the 'PonPonPon' costumes?"The orange lover hurriedly grabbed her bag and produced a picture from the front pocket.

It was Len and Kuro. Kuro was wearing pink suspenders, a pale pink shirt with puffy sleeves, puffy yellow shorts with cat heads on them, pink boots, a pink bow around her neck, and white gloves. Her hair was tied in two pigtails by two orange ribbons. You can't really tell what Len was wearing but it was easy to see it was his old costume from when he did his _own _version of "PonPonPon". He wore his hair in its usual ponytail with an orange headband and a bow on it, white gloves like Kuro's, and was trying very hard to not laugh at her.

Once Len saw it, he burst out laughing. I guess all the laughter he had kept in before was finally released. Kuro's face right now was the same as hers in the picture: total annoyance. "I'm never singing 'PonPonPon' again," she declared.

Rin laughed. "But you love that song!" she said, in-between giggles.

"Ok, maybe just not too often,"

The trio laughed together again.

"Let's go to bed now," Rin said, once they had finished their food. "We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Len wore a white shirt with blue lining, blue jeans, orange sneakers, and green jacket. He noticed it was raining, so he grabbed his favorite yellow umbrella.

Since he was the first one up, he decided to prepare cheese omelets. As he poured orange juice, water, and tapioca into three cups, Rin came in wearing her old "Melancholic" outfit, which was almost similar to Len's outfit now: a light green hoodie over a white shirt with blue lining, a short pink skirt, and yellow sneakers.

"Morning," Len greeted, setting some cupcakes from last night on the table.

"Ohayou," Rin replied, grabbing one orange cupcake and taking a bite from it.

Kuro came in afterwards wearing an orange jacket over a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, her favorite black choker, and a pair of white headphones around her neck. "What's cooking?" she asked.

"Omelets," Len answered. "And juice. And last night's cupcakes and tapioca."

Kuro grinned and pecked his cheek. "Thanks,"

They ate pretty quickly. Len's food was actually delicious. "Not bad Len," Rin commented. "Not as good as mine, but not bad." This time, Rin received a punch in the arm.

* * *

Later, they got a taxi and Len helped the two girls get in with his umbrella. They reached Crypton building at exactly 7 am. The first thing they did was wear their white suits from a few days ago and get their "Heartbeat#0822" pictures taken. Then, they met up with Gumi, Luka, and Underbar again and had their "Mr. Music" photo shoot. After that, it was lunch break and Kuro and Len were discussing something in the cafetorium.

"I just feel like our album is still not complete," Len argued.

"What more could we need?" Kuro asked. "We have five awesome songs. We have our cover photos. Our costumes seem to be perfect. What else is missing?"

Len hesitated. He watched the rain pour from the window outside. He frowned slightly at the gloomy weather. He didn't get it…

Until finally it hit him.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What's it?" Kuro asked.

"Come on!" He stood up and raced away, Kuro following him. They arrived at the recording room, Mr. Hiroyuki sitting on a chair, reading some notes.

"Sir, we want to add one more song to the album!" Len announced.

"You do?" their "master" asked.

"We do?" Kuro also asked.

"Yeah! 'Melancholic'. It's a perfect song for 'Asymmetry'!"

"How so?" Mr. Hiroyuki mused.

"Some of the lyrics really describe me or Kuro," Len explained. "You know, like _'I can't figure you out at all' _or _'There's no possible way you can steal my heart'_? Come on, sir, can't we put _six _songs into the album?"

Mr. Hiroyuki tapped his chin. "Well…I guess the producers won't mind if we add _one _more song. But this better be a good one, Len! Make it worthwhile."

Len gave him a soldier's salute. "Yes, sir!"

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kuro said.

Len chuckled. "Hey. Don't you trust me?"

They entered the airing room. Mr. Hiroyuki gave a thumbs up, but his face showed utter nervousness. The song started and Kuro and Len expressed their complete enthusiasm:

_Both: Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto _

_Zenzen shiranai uchi ni yeah_

_KOKORO ubawareru nante koto _

_Aru hazu nai desho_

_Both: Sore wa_

_Kuro: Buaisou na egao dattari _

_Sore wa_

_Len: Nichiyoubi no higure dattari _

_Sore wa _

_Kuro: TESUTO bakka no kikan dattari _

_Sore wa _

_Both: Kimi to yuu na no MERANKORINNISUTO._

_Kuro: Teatari shidai tsuyoki de butsukatte mo _

_Nannimo te ni wa nokoranaitte omoikonderu _

_Len:Chotto gurai no yuuki ni datte _

_Chicchaku natte fusagikonderu _

_Both: Watashi dakara_

_Kuro: Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto _

_Zenzen shiranai uchi ni _

_KOKORO ubawareru nante koto _

_Aru hazu nai desho_

_Len: Zenzen kizukanai kimi nante _

_Zenzen shiranai shiranai mon _

_"Nee nee" janai wa kono egao _

_Mata nemurenai desho_

_Kuro: Ashita mo _

_Len: Onnaji _

_Kuro: Watashi ga _

_Len: Iiru no kana _

_Buaisou de _

_Both: Mukuchi na mama no _

_KAWAikunai YATSU_

_Ah~_

_Kuro: Ano yume ni kimi ga dete kita toki kara _

_Len: Sunao janai no _

_Both: Datte_

_Both: Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto _

_Zenzen shiranai uchi ni _

_Kokoro ubaou to shiteta no wa _

_Watashi no hou da mon_

_Both: La la la lu la ra_

_Ru la ra ru la ra_

_La la la la la lu ra_

_Both: Souiu jiki na no _

_Oboretai no itoshi no _

_MERANKORII_

Once the song ended, the duo looked up to see Mr. Hiroyuki's reaction. All they saw was a huge smile on his face. He was speaking into his phone. "Please tell the photographers to have one more photo shoot ready."

Kuro and Len gave each other a high five and a kiss.

* * *

They just wore their clothes that day, no costumes needed. Once that photo shoot was finished, they got a glimpse of their other photos. They looked great! Now, the photographers were editing the latest one for "Melancholic". While they were doing that, Kuro and Len continued to watch the others perform their last songs for "Partner Week" that day.

Kaito was singing "See You" by himself, Gumi and Gakupo were singing "Aniimo", Meiko and Miku were singing "In The Depth of Darkness" together, and Rin and Luka sang "ANTI THE HOLIC".

As Kuro and Len watched, Kuro sighed. "It's really nice to make songs of your own," she muttered. "I don't think I could ever pull that off."

Len turned to face her and smiled gently. "Don't worry, Kuro-chan, one day, you _will _write songs. I just know it."

Kuro beamed. "Thank you."

* * *

It wasn't long until the album was completely released. "Asymmetry" consisted of the six songs Len and Kuro sang together. Its cover was the same picture they had taken a week ago when the album costumes first arrived. All the song covers were all from the photo shoot too.

"Congratulations," Mr. Hiroyuki said happily. "The both of you had become a huge success in making this album. You should be happy!"

Kuro, who was practically bouncing up and down, was beaming proudly and giddily. "I am! It was so much fun! Especially since I did with my Len-kun~!"

Before, Len would've been grossed out and could've glared at her. But now, all he did was grin. "It was really awesome," he agreed.

"_You _guys were awesome!" Miku exclaimed. "I wish I could've been there when you all sang 'Mr. Music'. Too bad Kaito and I couldn't even be there to see it happen!"

Kuro laughed. "It's fine, Miku-chan. At least you got to help with the concert! I really appreciate it."

"Well, Kuro, looks like tomorrow, you're heading back to where you belong." Mr. Hiroyuki announced.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"That's not fair!" Rin shouted. "I mean, everyone knows that she's going back but really, _that _soon?!"

"Can't she stay for a few more weeks or something?" Gumi asked.

Mr. Hiroyuki shook his head sadly. "96Neko still needs to continue her responsibilities as a NicoNico singer back at Utaite. She only came here to strengthen the bonds between them and Crypton. Now that that's over with, she needs to return and do her job."

Len gave Kuro a sad look. "Kuro-chan?"

Kuroneko only sighed and turned to the others. "Guys, look. I'm not an alien. It's not like I'm going to a different planet and never coming back! I'll come visit Crypton every chance I get. I'd _never _forget you guys. Like I said before, you guys are like my third family. There's no chance I'd _ever _regret coming here. It was a blessing to meet you all!"

The Vocaloids grinned. "We'll miss you, Kuro-chan," Luka said.

The cat like teen laughed. "Hey! You can always catch me on TV or something."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Len was dreading the next morning. He woke up bright and early at 4 o'clock sharp. He walked to the nearest tapioca store and bought one in a large cup. He headed back home to put the tapioca in the fridge and prepare breakfast. Once he did, at around 5, he made himself some coffee and stood near his windowsill, watching the sun start to rise.

Just as it was about to, Kuro came into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Len-kun?" she murmured.

Len whirled around and gestured her to come closer. Kuro obeyed. As the sun rose, the two watched, admiring the rays of the sun shining upon the window.

"It's beautiful," Kuro sighed.

Len kissed her cheek. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

Kuro smiled. "We'll always be in each other's hearts, Len-kun," The banana lover grinned.

"That sounded too sappy," Kuro muttered to herself.

Len laughed and put an arm around her. "I think those words completely filled my day, Kuro-chan."

It wasn't long until Rin woke up and they all had breakfast together. Len gave Kuro the tapioca he bought. Once she gave him her thanks, Rin produced a present of her own.

It was a necklace. The numbers "96" in pink. But the number "9" had a music note cut out of it while the number "6" had two cat ears. "For you, Kuro-chan!" Rin said happily as she handed the gift over.

Kuro was beaming. "Rin-chan, I love it! Thank you!"

Len frowned. "I didn't get you anything…"

The girl laughed. "Len, being my boyfriend is the best gift you could ever give me."

Len laughed too and kissed her cheek again. "I love you, ok?" he whispered.

Kuro nodded cheerfully. Rin grinned to herself as she sipped some coffee.

It was soon time for Kuro to leave. She wore the necklace Rin just gave her under a grey patterned shirt and a black jacket with cat ears on the hood. She also wore red and black bracelets and carried a red and black bag on her shoulder. The unfinished tapioca Len bought her was held firmly in her hand as she drank. Len and Rin helped with her two luggage bags as they waited for the bus for Utaite to get to the bus stop.

"It's almost coming," Rin announced.

Kuro turned to Len. "Promise you won't forget me?"

Len laughed. "You're my girlfriend! Of course I won't forget you. Promise you'll come visit soon?"

Kuro nodded eagerly. "I wouldn't miss a second."

Rin hugged her friend. "See you soon, Kuro-chan. Oh, and I almost forgot," The orange lover produced a book from the inside of her jacket. "The Vocaloids wanted me to give this to you." Rin looked at Len when she said, "It's from all of us."

Kuro took the book curiously and smiled as she tucked it into her shoulder bag. "Thank you. For everything."

Len stepped forward and gave her a kiss. Kuro kissed back. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and let Rin join them for a group hug.

The bus finally came. Kuro carried her two bags into the bus. She turned around one more time and gave the twins a huge grin.

"I'll see you around," she said. The twins smiled and waved in return.

As the bus drove away, Rin patted her brother's shoulder. "She'll come back," she assured him. "Don't worry."

Len just gave his sister a smile. "I don't need to. She'll always be with me in my heart."

In the bus, Kuro took time to open the book Rin gave her. She found that it was no ordinary book. It was an album. An album filled with all the pictures that had been secretly taken during Kuro's time in Crypton. There were the cover photos of "Asymmetry" and just some random pictures that showed Kuro having fun with the Vocaloids. Most of the pictures showed her with Len. From the times when he had hated her until the times when they had become a couple.

Seeing these pictures spilled a few tears onto Kuro's eyes. As she wiped them away, she smiled to herself. "I'll never forget you," she whispered silently. "My Len-kun."

_~The End~_

* * *

**The end of this fanfic! I sure hope you guys liked it. We were put through a lot to do this, believe me. I really hope this fanfic was worth writing. It was fun to do, but I hope others cared about it. Anyway, my brother and I wish you guys will read our other fanfics in the future! -Ridaa**


End file.
